El amor de Serena
by sulliany.kou
Summary: Pero es que ella no era un ángel, era mas que un ángel, era perfecta, hermosa, los ángeles la envidiarían si estuvieran a un lado de ella, pero no encuentro una palabra que describa tanta belleza en una sola persona.
1. Sentimientos

**No hace falta mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos sabemos de quien son… Gracias Naoko por crear estos personajes que nos hacen soñar.**

**He regresado después de mucho tiempo, reedite la historia y trate de arreglarla, espero les guste.**

**x.x----x.x**

**.---.**

**0--0**

**¬¬-¬¬**

Es el siglo XXX por fin la paz reinaba en la tierra, una sabia y bondadosa reina gobernaba junto con su amable esposo. Esta es la historia de la Neo Reina Serenity y su esposo el Neo Rey Endimión, hay q recordar también a las Senshis, las leales, y protectoras tanto del reino como de sus soberanos.

**XxXxXxXxX  
xXxXxXxX  
XxXxXxX  
xXxXxX  
XxXxX  
xXxX  
XxX  
xX  
X**

Era un día cualquiera en el reino, podía ser lunes, martes, miércoles, cualquier día era perfecto y hermoso, la gente paseaba por las calles, los niños corriendo y jugando, haciendo enojar a la gente con la que chocaban, era una típica ciudad con un reinado único.

Adentro del palacio todo era paz y tranquilidad, las Senshis salían a los patios a practicar cualquier deporte, digamos que tanta paz y tranquilidad las estaba aburriendo, no es que quisieran estar paliando y estar al riesgo de perder sus vidas, no, solo que el hecho de vivir tranquilamente sin emociones, pues les resultaba algo tedioso, monótono y aburrido, necesitaban algo, una emoción, algo que las tuvieran intrigadas y hablando del tema…

Venus: Aaahh la tranquilidad, la paz, la alegría, los pajaritos cantan la luna se levanta…

Mars: Mina, ¿estas tomando lista o estas cantando alguna canción?_ –pregunto en tono sarcástico-_

Venus: Hoy ando muy inspirada _– respondió con una mueca-_ aaah la diosa del amor esta recitando uno de sus mejores poemas…

Mercury: Mina, eso no es un poema, es una canción, y es de niños…

Júpiter: Uy la inspiración esta fallándote Mina…

Venus: Aaah pues es que tanta paz me esta atrofiando el cerebro.

….: El cerebro lo tienes atrofiando desde antes, no salgas con esas excusas_…-una voz proveniente de algún lugar las distrajo de su conversación-_

Mercury: Deberías aprender de ella, que con el paso del tiempo se hizo más inteligente.

Mars: Si pero cuento tiempo tuvo que pasar para eso, llego el momento en que creí que eso nunca iba a suceder.

….: Por lo visto tu nunca te cansas de molestarme, sigues igual de venenosa _-respondió la voz ahora mas cerca del patio donde se encontraban las sailors "descansando" mirando hacia el cielo azul-_

Mars: A quien le dijiste venenosa cabeza deforme…

…: A ti te dije venenosa y no tengo la cabeza deforme.

Mars: Pues nunca he conocido a una reina que en su cabeza aparte de la corona tenga dos cabezas mas…

…: No son cabezas, son mis chongitos que lucen muy bien con mi corona.

Venus: Parece que Rei no se cansa de molestar a Serena, y es tanto su afán de molestarla que sigue haciéndolo.

Júpiter: Algún día ellas se podrán comportar.

Mercury: Es una afirmación o es una pregunta.

Júpiter: Pues por lo que veo (dos personas desgreñándose, sin importarles los atuendos que traían)… es una pregunta.

_Unos pasos se oían al fondo que se iban acercando al lugar en donde estaban las inners y a donde estaban paliando dos peculiares personas._

…: Disculpen la interrupción….

_Mercury, Venus y Júpiter se dieron cuenta de que una de las personas que venia llegando hablado y el resto guardo silencio._

…: La falta de respeto en este lugar esta aumentando.

_Mars y su compañera de pelea parecía no escuchar lo que decían_.

…: ¿Es mas divertido eso que atender las cuestiones del reino?

….: Yo creo que si además no es malo que la Reina se divierta un poco.

…: Pero esto no es diversión es una falta de respeto.

…: Calma…

Mercury: Hola Neptune, Uranus, Plut y Saturn, _-saludo Amy con una sonrisa sincera-_ nosotras ya les hablamos pero pues parecen estar muy concentrada en su pelea que a nosotros no nos hacen caso.

Uranus: Que no te hacen caso… Ahora vera Mars como le va a ir por estar insultando a la soberana.

Neptune: ¿Estas segura que es Mars? Por que a quien yo veo pellizcando las mejillas de Mars es a la Reina.

Uranus: Pero ella lo hace para defenderse.

Plut: Pues parece que se están divirtiendo.

Saturn: ¿no será peligroso, no pondrá en riesgo su salud?

Mercury: ella de salud esta perfectamente bien. _–respondio para evitar que Uranus se preocupara mas de la cuenta-_

Uranus: Esto ya es el colmo….Ahora verán esas dos.

Neptune: Haruka no molestes a la Reina.

_Uranus se acerco sigilosamente a donde estaban un par de personas paliando y con una mano levanto separo a una y con la otra sostuvo del cuello a la otra._

Uranus: Majestad, ¿no cree que es poco educado que se este paliando con unas de sus guardianas?

…: Ya te dije que no me llames Majestad, simplemente soy Serena. _–respondio haciendo un puchero-_

Uranus: Pues creo que tienes razón ya que el titulo de majestad no te lo has ganado aun, ya que no te comportas como tal, sigues comportándote como una niña.

_A quien traía del cuello era a Rei que ya estaba muy roja por falta de oxigeno, y por mas que quería decir algo, pues no podia. Hasta que alguien llego en su ayuda._

Neptune: Haruka estas lastimando a Mars…

_Uranus soltó a Rei rápidamente y ofreció una disculpa, toda roja de la cara… pero lo hizo._

Uranus: Perdón, no quería lastimarte tanto.

Mars: Oh pero si querías hacerlo. _–jadeo tomando aire Mars llevándose una mano al cuello-_

Serena: ultimadamente te lo merecías por insultarme.

Mars: Yo no te insulte tu me dijiste venenosa.

Serena: tu me dijiste cabeza deforme.

Y _otra vez se lanzaron estas dos a golpearse, pero esta vez Neptun y Uranus las detuvieron_.

Uranus: Compórtense las dos.

Neptune: Majestad, no cree que se ve un poco mal estar paliándose con alguien, por una tontería.

Serena: Hay!!! _–Se quejo un poco exasperada por el exceso de formalidad que habia entre ellas-_ Les he repetido hasta el cansancio que no me digan majestad, somos amigas, cuento con ustedes y ustedes conmigo, por que ponen esa barrera al decirme majestad.

Plut: Si somos amigos, pero por respeto y educación la llamamos como usted merece.

Serena: No me gusta tanta formalidad, pareciera que con el paso del tiempo esto se volviera mas tedioso, ¿acaso no les gustaría un cambio? Setsuna, ¿no te gustaría por una vez en muchos años quitarte esa ropa y ponerte la que te gustaría usar?

Plut: Majestad, mi uniforme no me molesta, ah no ser que usted tenga nuevos diseños para nosotros.

Mars: yo no me pondría la ropa si Serena la diseñara.

Serena: Saturn, tu aun eres muy joven, no te gustaría salir a pasear, conocer a muchachos, ser feliz, disfrutar de tu juventud,

Saturn: Soy feliz si usted esta bien, además si salgo a pasear, _-señalo muy indignada-_ cuando usted y el Rey salen fuera del palacio.

Serena: Mercury, Mars, Júpiter, Venus, a ustedes no les gustaría dejar sus obligaciones por una vez.

Venus: Que es lo que te pretendes Serena.

Serena: Que tanta tranquilidad me esta aburriendo, estoy casada con un hombre de negocios, que cuando salimos, se trata para tratar asuntos de negocios, cuando quiero platicar con el, esta muy ocupado, lo amo y lo adoro, pero esto me esta matando.

Plut: Majestad entienda que el Rey esta muy ocupado y todo lo que el hace es por el bienestar del Reino.

Saturn: Y también por el bienestar de la pequeña dama.

Neptune: Compréndenos pequeña que todo es por el bien.

_Serena, un poco sonrojada pero no por pena si no por contenerse las ganas de llorar_.

Serena: Por el bienestar del Reino, por los intereses de una niña que aun no es concebida, por el bien de esto, por el bien de aquello… y ¿por mi bienestar y mis intereses quien se preocupa?, que ¿acaso yo solo soy un objeto en este castillo? Ustedes no me comprenden…

_La Reina, que aun es una joven con sentimientos y pesares, sale corriendo de ese lugar a su habitación._

Venus: No creen que ya es suficiente tanta rudeza de su parte.

Júpiter: Es su Reina y por lo tanto tienen q velar por los intereses de ella antes que cualquier otro interés.

Mercury: Chicas, vamos con Serena nos necesita…

Mars: Serena tonta a nosotras si nos preocupa lo que sientas.

_Se fueron corriendo, atravesando los patios y los corredores del palacio…Serena que ya estaba en su habitación, estaba mirándose al espejo…_

**XxXxXxXxX  
xXxXxXxX  
XxXxXxX  
xXxXxX  
XxXxX  
xXxX  
XxX  
xX  
X**

Uranus: ¿no creen que se pasaron de la raya con Serena?

Plut: Uranus nosotros solo queremos que entienda que todo es por su bien.

Saturn: Además debe de comprender que el Rey no puede estar todo el día atendiéndola, que los asuntos del reino también son importantes.

Uranus: Pues yo solo les recuerdo que nuestro deber y misión es proteger el Reino de invasiones y ante todo proteger a la Reina, no a un Rey ni tampoco a una niña que aun no nace. Y a mi si me preocupa lo que ella sienta, nosotras no debemos hacer que se sienta sola, ni que busque atención en otro lado, para eso estamos nosotras, solo recuerden eso.

_Haruka avanzo en sentido contrario a donde se había ido la Reina, es decir se regreso por donde venia, Neptune que como siempre estaba neutral siguió sus pasos, pero al pasar por Plut y Saturn solo murmuro unas palabras._

Neptune: Compréndanla, es muy sobre protectora….- y así siguió sus pasos.

**XxXxXxXxX  
xXxXxXxX  
XxXxXxX  
xXxXxX  
XxXxX  
xXxX  
XxX  
xX  
X**

En la habitación de Serena que se encontraba mirándose al espejo, hablando para ella misma en lo que era, en lo que se había convertido.

¿Esto soy? O ¿En esto me convertí? Tal vez en esto me convirtieron… Hay ya no se realmente quien, o que soy.--- _En el espejo se veía reflejada la imagen de una Reina joven, que no pasaba de 22 años, cabellos plateados, su vestido largo con adornos dorados en el pecho, su corona con corazones plateados, todo era plateado…(¿será efecto del cristal de plata?).._

Serena: Si tan solo…-- _con la mirada buscaba algo en su gran habitación, hasta que dio con el objeto, era un baúl, negro con destellos dorados, grande, el seguro era en forma de estrella, saco una cadenita de adentro de su vestido, esa cadenita tenia un dije en forma de estrella, del mismo tamaño que el seguro del baúl, puso la estrella en su seguro, abrió el baúl y empezó a mover cosas, había recuerdos, fotos, muñequitos, -- un osito colgado de un llavero llamo su especial atención, lo contemplo por unos segundos y lo dejo… no era eso lo que buscaba -- había de todo, pero no le tomo atención a eso… buscaba una cosa… y la encontró…--_ sabia que te encontraría aquí.

Era la pluma de transformación que había sacado de ese baúl.

Serena: Tantas veces que me fuiste útil, luego de bote y te guarde, ahora te necesito…

PODER LUNAR, TRANFORMAME EN SERENA TSUKINO DEL SIGLO XX _--una luz rosa ilumino el lugar y Serena se transformo en la Serena Tsukino que todos conocemos.--_

_Afuera del lugar, las Inners iban llegando cuando vieron la luz rosa, se dieron cuanta que Serena había hecho algo…_

Venus: ¿Tocamos o entramos?

Mars: Entramos.

Mercury: Tocamos.

Júpiter: Tocamos.

Venus: yo digo entramos… asi que entramos.

Abrieron la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa…

Mars: Serena tonta que has hecho.

Serena: Tadaaaa. –_les mostró la pluma de transformación_- hay vamos chicas, no me digan que no tienen ganas de salir a pasear por la ciudad.

Mercury: Pero ¿y el Rey que dirá si se entera que saliste vestida así?

Venus: Hay Amy que aguada, solo trae un short y una blusa.

Júpiter: Amy no se refería al atuendo, si no a que cambio su apariencia y puede ser peligroso.

Serena: pero pues no pasara nada, además ustedes irán conmigo.

Mars: nosotras… a donde…

Serena: a todos lados, al centro comercial, a comer, al Crown, vamos anímense, quítense esas ropas y pónganse unas cómodas.

_Las chicas lo pensaron por un momento, no era mala idea salir del palacio una vez en mil años, así que aceptaron._

Venus: De acuerdo, aceptamos tu propuesta.

_Asi con ese ánimo se quitaron esas ropas y se pusieron más cómodas, listas para salir a pasear._

_Salieron de la habitación de Serena y en un piedra papel o tijera decidieron quien iba a ir a la cabeza para cuidar de que ni Setsuna ni ninguna de ellas anduviera cercas y truncara su aventura… la suertuda fue…_

Amy: Procura avisarnos antes si las vez.

Lita: A ti te colgaremos si nos descubren.

Mina: Jijiji que mala suerte.

Serena: Ya pues dejen a la pobre de Rei que se vaya adelantando para que nos vaya cuidando el camino.

Rei: Dejen de burlarse de mí…

_El camino para salir era un corredor largo, lleno de pilares, la distancia entre cada pilar era de 10 metros, había 4 pilares y en cada pilar había un camino cruzado, es decir, el corredor largo y un pasillo adicional (en forma de ( T ) pasillo largo y uno se cruzaba, espero me hayan entendido). Las 5 iban corriendo de un pilar a otro, zigzageando, corrían de uno a otro… ya habían librado 3 pilares cuando al correr al cuarto a la cabezona de Mina se le cae el celular y alguien que venia a lo lejos por el corredor cruzado, acelera el paso para ver que pasaba… cual fue su sorpresa cuando todas al llegar al 4 pilar oyen una voz que las descubre._

…: Habiendo tantas puertas secretas, deciden salir por la mas obvia, ¿no creen que alguien las pueda descubrir?

_Oh no, alguien las había descubierto, y como siempre la bolita iba a caer en…_

Serena: Hay nooo, nos han descubierto.

…: Hola pequeñas, pero que es lo que están haciendo vestidas tan ridículamente.

Serena: Como puedes ser tan mala y cruel con tu Reina…

…: Resulta que no veo a MI Reina por ningún lado, a quien veo es a una cabeza hueca con 3 seguidoras y una loca allá adelante haciéndoles señas…

Serena: Hay por favor Harukita, déjanos ir… queremos distraernos, divertirnos un rato…

Mina: Serena tonta que hiciste para que nos descubrieran.

Serena: yoo?

Uranus: De hecho no fue a Serena a quien descubrí… Mina ¿de casualidad este celular no es tuyo?

_Mina empezó a buscarse por todos lados su celular…_

Mina: ¿que? Nooo, si yo traigo mi celular por…por… por aquí lo puse…-_empezó a buscarse entre las bolsas del shorts una y otra vez_- haber Haruka permíteme ese celular…._-le quito el celular de las manos para "analizarlo" bien- _Ooohh, definitivamente si es mió… (desmayo colectivo, y un coscorrón por parte de Serena a Mina)

Uranus: si se van a ir háganlo pronto, ya casi llegan a la salida, yo cuidare que nadie las detenga, y si veo a alguien, lo detengo…

Serena: Gracias Harukita por eso te quiero tanto. _–Se lanza a abrazarla y de tan fuerte que la abraza Serena casi la ahoga.-_

Amy: Serena cuidado…

Lita: Estas ahorcando a Haruka…

Serena: oh lo siento, no medí mi fuerza…jiji

Haruka: _-cof cof-_ no te preocupes, estoy bien, váyanse pronto.

_Salieron corriendo del palacio, atravesaron el patio principal, y llegaron al portón, el guardia que estaba ahí los miro extrañado por que no conocía a ninguno de los que iba._

Guardia: Disculpen Señoritas, pero ¿como es que entraron?, son intrusas, no puedo dejarlas salir, que tal si cometieron algún atrajo…

Serena: oh Señor, ábranos por favor, soy yo, la Reina Serenity.

Guardia: si claro y yo soy el Rey Endimión.

Serena hizo que saliera su emblema lunar en la frente y con voz autoritaria pero no alta hablo.

Serena: Estimado Señor, soy la Reina Serenity y le exijo que nos abra la puerta y se ahorre sus comentarios absurdos.

_El guardia al ver el emblema se arrodillo apenado y pidiendo disculpas._

Guardia: Perdón majestad, no la reconocí, disculpe mi tontería no volverá a suceder.

Serena: Eso espero, ahora ábranos si es tan amable.

Guardia: Enseguida Majestad.

Serena: Ah si es tan amable ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, y si preguntan usted no sabe nada.

Guardia: Majestad pero si el Rey se entera me despide.

Serena: No te preocupes el no es el encargado de despedir a los guardias, en todo caso tendría que preocuparse por Sailor Uranus que es la que esta a cargo de la guardia del palacio.

Guardia: Noo, con la Srita. Uranus no, por favor, es muy ruda, seguro que me corre.

Haruka desde la entrada del castillo observaba lo que ocurría, y veloz como el viento llego en pocos segundos hasta la puerta.

Uranus: Que pasa aquí majestad, este sujeto esta molestándola, no la deja salir.

Serena: No te preocupes, todo esta bien Haruka una vez mas gracias, regresaremos pronto. _–Esbozo una sonrisa y salieron todas a toda prisa-_

_Serena y las demás salieron contentas del palacio, se sentían liberadas, ya que hace mucho no salían del palacio vestidas de esa forma, para ser exactas, desde que ingresaron al castillo, y para ser exactos, ya habían transcurrido mas de mil años. _

_Al ir paseando por las calles, miles de recuerdos pasaban por las mentes de cada una de las que iban por ahí… habia tantos lugares a los cuales ir, todo estaba hecho de cristal, todos gozaban de una vida mas longeva y mas productiva, visitantes de varios reinos paseaban por Tokio de Cristal, visitantes de otros planetas también habían._

Mina: Miren chicas que chico tan guapo, es como me lo recetaron, alto, cabello negro, ojos verdes…

Rei: Miren también ahí hay uno rubio con ojos azules…

Amy: Hay muchos intelectuales.

_Serena se quedo observando un punto fijo, veía a alguien conocido, pero como había mucha gente transitando no podía observarlo bien, por lo que decidió no tomarle importancia._

Mina: Mira Lita un chico guapo, como los que a ti te gustan.

Serena: Ya saben que si no es un guapo, rubio de ojos verdes y que trabaja en el Crown, Lita no les presta atención.

Lita: hace mucho que no lo veo, ¿aun me recordara? _–pregunto casi con un susurro-_

Serena: si te ama, es imposible que te haya olvidado… un verdadero amor…jamás se olvida…_(así como yo tampoco te eh olvidado, si tan solo hubiera entendido bien a mi corazón…)_

Lita: pero me fui para estar contigo y no le avise, no me pude despedir.

Serena: Siento que por mi culpa no hayas podido ser feliz. _–Se dirigió a todas_- ¿algún día me podrán disculpar por haber sido la causante de que abandonaran sus vidas normales por vivir conmigo y protegerme?

Rei: Serena tonta como puedes pensar todavía asi, nosotras estamos contigo por que queremos, no olvides que fue tu madre la que nos pregunto que si queríamos protegerte y estar contigo siempre.

Amy: nosotras no nos vimos obligadas a aceptar estar contigo.

Mina: y aceptamos gustosas el encargo que nos dejo tu madre.

Lita: Así que deja de pensar que por tu culpa no tenemos vidas normales, además nadie vive normalmente, para nosotras es un gusto estar contigo.

Serena: hay chicas, gracias, se los agradezco mucho, ustedes no son mis guardianas son mis hermanas, mis amigas.

Mina: bueno dejémonos de sentimentalismos y vayamos a disfrutar de nuestro día libre.

Cuando pasaron por ese punto en el que Serena había visto a alguien que se le hacia conocido, resulta que si era alguien conocido, que también creyó ver a alguien conocido.

…: ¿Acaso eres tú…?.

**XxXxXxXxX  
xXxXxXxX  
XxXxXxX  
xXxXxX  
XxXxX  
xXxX  
XxX  
xX  
X**

Espero les haya gustado esta version arreglada, solo lo hago por placer mio, lo hago por que a mi me gusta, disculpen si mi comentario no es de agrado de muchos, pero no escribo para que a todos les guste, no puedo complacer a todos, lo hago para mi y decidi compartirlo con ustedes, si les gusta, muchas gracias, y si no, pues gracias también por leerlo.

Es un S/S, ¿Por qué? Darien no es malo, pero a mi forma de pensar, Seiya es mas compatible con Serena por que es mas impulsivo, afectivo cosa contraria a Darien… (_en el anime, por que en el manga es todo lo contrario y también Seiya es todo lo contrario en el manga, ahí el es muy serio_) pero por eso Naoko decidio que Serena se quedara con Darien, uno de los dos deberia de ser responsable ¿no?

A fin de cuentas, mi gusto es Seiya, (_del anime_) así que sobre eso se basa mi historia.

Una vez mas… gracias.


	2. Encuentros

**No, ninguno me pertenece, esto es solo para tratar de entretenerlos, esto se lo debemos a la grande Naoko…**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**ENCUENTRO**

**----**

--

-

_Cuando pasamos por un lugar que no me fije cual era creí haber visto a alguien que conocía, pero no estaba segura… ¿Acaso eres tú…? Murmure mientras la gente se atravesaba impidiéndome seguir viendo, cuando la gente se disperso, ya no había nadie, así que no le di mucha importancia… aunque creí haber visto a Taiki… ja! Eso era imposible_.

_Las 5 íbamos felices, riendo y platicando unas con otras, recordábamos como era antes de la glaciación, no es que nos gustara mas como era antes, si no que era extraño, diferente, rara vez salíamos del palacio…_

_Llegamos al centro comercial, muchas tiendas, muchas cosas, tantas… que podíamos pasar el día entero y no terminaríamos de visitar cada tienda. Llevábamos ya casi 2 horas y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, si no fuera por que Amy acababa de salir de una tienda donde vendían computadoras y aparatos eléctricos jamás nos hubiéramos acordado de la hora.._

Amy: Chicas, llevamos 2.30hrs fuera del palacio, deben estar preocupadas buscándonos o peor aun, el Rey debe haber llegado preguntando por ti Serena. –_el tono de Amy era realmente preocupante-_

Serena: Calma Amy, no hay problema _–intente calmarla-_, Mina préstame tu celular. Si pasara algo, Haruka ya hubiera llamado para pedirnos que regresemos. Aun así, llamare para estar mas tranquilas.

_-Marque el numero de celular que ya me sabia de memoria y espere mientras sonaban los timbres…Haruka no me contesta, esto es raro-…_ _Debe estar ocupada con el entrenamiento que hace todos los días, aun así, no se para que entrena si no hay por que preocuparse. Bueno, en fin le dejare un mensaje._

Serena: Haruka, espero que estés demasiado ocupada haciendo algo importante o que haya sido una buena excusa para no responderme… necesito que me llames, ¿hay necesidad de volver ya, o podemos darnos una vuelta por el Crown?… bueno espero tu llamada.

Bueno, en vista de que Haruka no me respondió, -_continúe con tono alegre_- creo que podemos ir a dar una vuelta al Crown, hace mucho que no me tomo una malteada, ni juego… y ni vemos a Andrew… ¿verdad Litaa?

Lita: Hay Serena que cosas dices, no creo que Andrew se acuerde de mi.

Mina: Bueno, vamos a verlo…

-------

----

---

--

-

…: Todavía no entiendo el motivo por el cual estamos aquí. No teníamos ninguna necesidad de abandonar nuestro hogar para regresar aquí. –_habló con tono molesto, como siempre nada había cambiado en su forma de ser_-

…: Yo también opino lo mismo, aunque tengo que reconocer que no me desagrada haber regresado, después de unos cuantos añitos.

…: ¿Unos cuantos añitos? _– lo dije en tono sarcástico-_ Oye, para mi fueron siglos los que me ausente de aquí, todo esta tan cambiado, tan diferente.

…: Yo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Pensamos vivir aquí? ¿Haremos lo mismo que antes? ¿Como vamos a vivir?

…: Estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas, mejor busquemos donde vivir, nos quedaron suficientes recursos desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, creo que volveremos a hacer lo mismo, es lo mejor que sabemos hacer.

…: Bien pensado. –_Por fin se le había ocurrido algo bueno_-

----

---

--

-

Rei: Bueno, hemos llegado, y si, miren, ahí este nuestro amigo Andrew. –_señalo Rei dándole un codazo a Lita en las costillas-_

Mina: ¿emocionada Lita?

Lita: Nerviosa, si, un poco, pero estoy bien. –_note como se ponía colorada, estaba demasiado nerviosa_-

Amy: Tranquila Lita, todo saldrá bien.

Serena: Animo amiga, entra y comételo a besos.

Lita: Hay Serena, que cosas dices. _–Se sonrojo mas ante mi comentario-_

_La puerta del Crown se abrió para dejarnos pasar, estábamos felices por volver a ver a Andrew, aunque un poco tensas por que no sabíamos como iba a reaccionar después de tanto tiempo sin vernos._

_Un muchacho rubio levanto la vista desde el mostrador dejando a un lado lo que estaba leyendo, se sorprendió mucho al vernos entrar pero nos reconoció de inmediato, abriendo los ojos grandes y sonriendo corrió hasta donde estábamos…_

Andrew: Pero, pero si son ustedes_…-comento sonriendo-_ ¿Dónde se habían metido? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no habían venido a visitarme? Cielos, tantas preguntas… Serena, ¿Cómo esta Darién? Por Dios Lita eres tu, creí que te habías olvidado de mi.

Serena: Darién esta bien Andrew, vinimos a saludarte, te extrañábamos mucho, tal vez por ahí hay alguien que te extraño mas… _-dije con un tono pícaro_- tal vez…

Andrew: Me da gusto verlas, pero ustedes no cambian siguen igual de hermosas. _–sus ojos estaban en Lita_- ¿Te olvidaste de mi Lita? No volví a saber nada de ti, ni de ustedes chicas, _-nos miro con tristeza-_ creí que les había pasado algo ya que ni Darién me aviso nada.

Lita: eemm, no, lo siento, como me iba a olvidar de un gran amigo, disculpa si no te avisamos, y si no nos despedimos, es solo que…

Mina: mucho blablabla, y nada de acción, _-interrumpió por que veía lo nerviosa que estaba Lita-_ por que no vamos a sentarnos y ahí respondemos lo que podamos.

Andrew: si pasen a sentarse, en un momento les llevo sus malteadas que tanto les gustan.

_Íbamos avanzando a sentarnos, cuando nos dimos cuenta q Andrew tomaba del brazo a Lita, quería hablar con ella así q no los interrumpimos. Nos sentamos demasiado cerca para poder oír, no es que quisiéramos espiar… bueno, la verdad si queríamos espiar y escuchar toda la conversación._

Andrew: Quisiera poder hablar contigo primero.

Lita: Si, esta bien, no hay problema, dime, ¿que sucede Andrew? –_Lita estaba más roja que un tomate-_

Andrew: Te eh extrañado mas de lo que te imaginas, creí que nunca te volvería a ver, te desapareciste, no dejaste señal alguna, ni numero de teléfono donde localizarte. Creí que ya no éramos amigos.

Lita: _-¿Amigos? Simplemente amigos y nada mas… pero que le pasa, acaso no se da cuenta de lo que siente-_ Disculpa Andrew, no fue mi intención hacer que te preocuparas por mi, se que los amigos se preocupan por otros, pero yo, Andrew yo, en verdad te quiero decir algo pero no se como decírtelo….

Andrew: Que quieres decir Lita…

Lita: Nada Andrew, nada, olvídalo ¿si? Iré a sentarme con las demás. _–suspiro con la cabeza _abajo_-_

Andrew: ¿dije algo malo Lita? ¿Acaso te eh ofendido? _–claro que la ofendiste-_

Lita: No Andrew, es solo que parece que no te das cuenta, simplemente no me entiendes.

Andrew: ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Dime…

Lita: Discúlpame, ¿si? Olvídalo no es importante es solo una tontería, yo…yo, no quise molestarte…

_Lita salio corriendo del Crown con lágrimas en los ojos, me levante para seguirla y las demás hicieron lo mismo y salimos corriendo tras nuestra amiga que estaba sufriendo_

Andrew: Lita, espera, aun no te he dicho lo más importante…

_No nos detuvimos para escuchar que decía Andrew, Lita se detuvo en seco obligándome a frenar para no chocar con ella. Rei fue la que hablo primero ya que yo estaba un poco sofocada _

Rei: ¿estas bien Lita?

Amy: ¿ocurrió algo malo?

Mina: ¿se propaso contigo?

Lita: Discúlpenme, no quise arruinarles el momento, es solo que parece que Andrew no se da cuenta de lo que siento por el, trate de decírselo, pero… no…no entendió. Ustedes pueden volver adentro si quieren… yo, la verdad, prefiero regresar al palacio.

Serena: No Lita, nosotras también nos vamos contigo, vinimos juntas… y juntas nos vamos.

Lita: Gracias Serena, pero deseabas tanto salir un día del palacio, y yo lo arruine…

Serena: De ninguna manera Lita, yo quería salir a pasear con mis amigas, en ningún momento dije que quería pasear sola, así que si 5 salimos del palacio… 5 regresamos. –_no iba a dejar solo a mi amiga-_

Lita: Pero… Serena…

Amy: Serena tiene razón Lita, no es justo que te vayas sola.

Mina: Si Andrew te ofendió… ahora mismo iré a darle unos golpes, y le demostrare que no debe de ofender a la amiga de la diosa del amor y la belleza. –_sonreí por que la idea de golpearlo por cabezón no me desagradaba_-

Lita: No Mina, no es eso, no me ofendió, es solo que, no se ah dado cuenta que me gusta, que estoy enamorada de el, no supe como decírselo…

Rei: Pues, peor para el… no sabe lo que se pierde.

Serena: sip, no sabe lo valiosa que eres, anímate Lita, ya veraz que se dará cuenta…y en ese momento, te pedirá que seas su novia…

Lita: Gracias, Serena, chicas… son las mejores amigas que puedo tener…

Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato  
ii wake bakari mitsuketeru  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai

Asa yakehiterasareta  
Kimo no egao mabushisugite  
Kono mama fukari shiteiku  
Jibun ga koi yo

Mina: jiji… esta sonando mi celular… hay… es Haruka!!!... mejor contéstale tu Serena…

Serena: _-Esa canción es de…-_ ¿Que? ¿Yo por que?, es tu celular…

Mina: si pero tu le hablaste…

Rei: Ya contesten de una vez, déjense de niñerías.

Serena: Harukaa _–respondí alegremente_-, hola, ¿como estas?…

_-Del otro lado del teléfono su voz sonaba impaciente-_

Haruka: Todos están preguntando por ti, el Rey ya llego, y le he dicho que estas dormida y que no te encuentras bien por lo tanto no deseas que te moleste… y que las demás… salieron a vigilar las afueras…así que mas vale que corras…

Serena: Uy eso es malo, pero ya vamos Haruka… gracias por avisarnos y no te preocupes, llegaremos rápido, Adiós…-_cerré el celular y hable rápidamente_- chicas… hora de correr, si no… nos van a matar a todas.

Rei: ¿El Rey llego?

Serena: si, y esta preguntando por mi, y a ustedes también las están buscando… ustedes andan fuera vigilando que todo este en calma…

Mina: Chicas… a correr…

_Y así salimos corriendo, sin fijarnos si chocábamos con algo o alguien, era tanta la prisa que no nos importaba, el único objetivo era llegar rápido para que no notaran que nos habíamos escapado…_

_Corríamos lo mas rápido que podíamos, ya que no queríamos lastimar a nadie Lita que era la mas veloz iba primero, seguida por Rei, luego Mina, Amy y yo era la ultima…genial, ¿que no se supone que yo debo llegar primero? Por un momento perdí de vista a las demás ya que había demasiada gente transitando por ahí, pero pues no importaba sabia que en algún punto las iba a volver a ver así que seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas y sin querer y sin fijarme choque contra algo duro y caí al suelo por el rebote a causa del impacto y la verdad me dolió pero no preste atención, solo me levante lo mas rápido que pude y me disculpe para salir corriendo otra vez_

...: Oye… eso dolió ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde corres?

Serena: lo siento, disculpe no lo vi, adiós. Heeey espérenme!!! –¿_como podían correr tan rápido con tanta gente atravesándose?-_

_---_

_--_

_-_

…: ¿es o se parece? Humm no, definitivamente si es, no existe nada más torpe en este mundo más que ella. Pero… hay algo raro, ¿que no se supone que ella debería ser…?

…: ¿con quien hablas Yaten?

Yaten: oh Taiki estas aquí… emm no, no hablo con nadie, es solo que se me figuro ver a alguien conocido.

…: ¿Y a quien viste enano? –_me apresure a preguntarle cuando llegue ahí_-

Taiki: si, dinos a quien viste…

Yaten: Seiya, Taiki, no estoy completamente seguro, debería haber algo diferente en ella pero sigue igual, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado sobre ella.…

Seiya: ¿Ella? _– ¿de que habla este tipo_?-

Taiki: ¿Quién es ella?

Yaten: Serena…

Seiya: ¿Serena?… ¿MI bombón? –_Sentí que el aire me faltaba, no esperaba saber de ella tan pronto, no era que no quisiera verla, pero sabia que iba a ser imposible verla ya que ella_…-

Yaten: La misma… -_dijo con un tono dudoso_-

---

--

-

Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, esta vez intente hacer algo que no hice con el primer capitulo. La historia la narre desde la perspectiva de Serena y Seiya, quise hacerlo así desde el primer capitulo pero sentí que no iba a transmitir las mismas emociones, ya que es difícil que Serena sienta por ejemplo lo que sintió Lita al encontrarse con Andrew, ella solo expreso lo que sus ojos veían.

Así que aquí estoy arriesgándome contacto la historia desde otra perspectiva. Háganme saber si les gusta o no, ya que si decidí compartir mi historia, voy a aceptar sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias a quienes me escribieron, no daré muchas respuestas por aquí ya que el "chat" esta prohibido. Si están registrados les responderé vía mail, si no pues por aquí diré un breve comentario de agradecimiento.

**chikita22bkou,****sabrina** (que no me dejaste tu "eme" para responderte), **Patty Ramirez de Chiba,****Monica,****miki1920,****Arylita**. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme, y por sus comentarios, son importantes por que leen mi loca historia.

Gracias de nuevo.

Oh! Olvide decirles que las letras que están en "_cursiva"_ son los pensamientos de Serena y Seiya. Espero no se confundan. Si se pierden o creen que debo cambiar el formato, háganmelo saber. El tercer capitulo ya esta escrito, pero no desde la perspectiva de Serena, así que si les gusta que sea narrado por Serena y Seiya, o si prefieren que sea narrado de forma general háganmelo saber. Cuídense.

Sully.


	3. Deseo

**No, ninguno me pertenece, esto es solo para tratar de entretenerlos, esto se lo debemos a la grande Naoko…**

**---  
**_Revisando que no haya nadie… no, no esta, y la computadora esta prendida, genial, entonces ayudare un poco a Sully con su historia, subiendola y respondiendo a sus reviews. _

Hola aquí Seiya –_ les muestro mi sonrisa encantadora para que se enamoren mas de mi- _y me atreví a responderles por que Su no esta, salio a despejarse ya que termino un poco mas loca de lo normal con este capitulo. Tuvo un bloqueo mental, todo para lograr complacerlos y no decepcionarlos**. **

Fue difícil soportarla, así que la mandamos a que jugara Dofus para que despejara y pudiera continuar escribiendo. Pero su bloqueo no desapareció… hasta que misteriosamente se me ocurrió cantarle Todokanu Omoi al oído que su bloqueo desapareció y continuo transcribiendo un capitulo que ya estaba pero que no había quedado de su agrado.

Bueno bueno, a lo que venimos. Agradecerles.

**Arylita,****veronick, serenalucy, miki1920, Monica, chikita22bkou, Athenn**. Por cierto yo también le pregunte a Su, por que Mako-chan salio corriendo sin esperar explicaciones. Sully tampoco sabe, tiene una teoría pero no esta segura, cree que es por que Mako-chan es muy fuerte y no le gustaría que la vieran llorar, así que por eso salio corriendo. Falta esperar que dice Mako-cha respecto a eso.

**Gracias por leernos y también gracias a quien nos lee pero no nos dejan comentarios pero aun agregan la historia a su lista de favoritos. Gracias y mil besos. **

**P.D. También apruebo las ideas de que ese tipo se largue.**** Cuando leí lo que había escrito Sully casi me da un infarto.**

**--****---**

**---**

**---**

**-**

**Coincidencias**

_A lo lejos escuche que alguien gritaba "Bombón" mi corazón latía a prisa, pero no por a emoción de escuchar esa palabra, si no, por que podría estarme metiendo en problemas._

_---_

_--_

_-_

…: ¿Y a quien viste enano? –_me apresure a preguntarle cuando llegue ahí_-

Taiki: si, dinos a quien viste…

Yaten: Seiya, Taiki, no estoy completamente seguro, debería haber algo diferente en ella pero sigue igual, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado sobre ella.…

Seiya: ¿Ella? _– ¿de que habla este tipo_?-

Taiki: ¿Quién es ella?

Yaten: Usagi…

Seiya: ¿Usa-gi?… ¿MI Odango? –_Sentí que el aire me faltaba, no esperaba saber de ella tan pronto, no era que no quisiera verla, pero sabia que iba a ser imposible verla ya que ella_…-

Yaten: La misma… -_dijo con un tono dudoso_-

Taiki: Si no estas seguro... ¿Cómo puedes decir que es ella?

Yaten: No conozco a nadie más torpe que ella, el peinado, su cara, es imposible que me haya equivocado.

_Mi mente estaba bloqueada, no escuchaba nada mas, en mi mente solo estaba la posibilidad de volverla a ver, de abrazarla, de ver su sonrisa… tenia que verla… y entre mas pronto mejor._

Seiya: ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

Yaten: No hace mas de 2 minutos, justo cuando llegaron ustedes ella acababa de salir corriendo ya que había chocado conmigo, parecía que llevaba prisa por que ni siquiera me vio, solo se disculpo y se fue hacia allá, _–señalo hacia la dirección norte, y al ver mas allá me di cuenta de que había un palacio resplandeciente-_ y si se dirigía hacia allá entonces no hay duda de que si es ella.

Seiya: Odango… debo verla, debo alcanzarla, no debe ir lejos… _-justo en ese momento salí corriendo en dirección que había señalado Yaten-_

Taiki: Espera Seiya, no vayas es peligroso, no lograras mas que hacerte daño si la vez

_Demasiado tarde yo ya iba corriendo, aun así no iba a hacerle caso, pero ¿que daño puede causarme verla?, ya suficiente he sufrido sin verla durante todo este tiempo, tanto había sufrido que la princesa __Kakyuu se "compadeció"… por no decir que se enfado de ver que estaba perdiendo el interés en vivir y que me había vuelto mas gruñón que Yaten… que_ _decidió liberarme de las ataduras que me obligaban a estar en Kinmoku y decidí venir a buscarla, claro que Taiki y Yaten al ver lo convencido que estaba en regresar pidieron a la princesa que los dejara acompañarme y también los libero de sus responsabilidades… genial como si ocupara niñeros-…_

_Seguí corriendo a una velocidad demasiado rápida, motivado por el impulso de ver otra vez a mi odango, a lo lejos alcance a ver una cabellera rubia moviéndose al compás del viento a causa de la prisa que llevaba por llegar a su objetivo._

Seiya: Odango, espera… _-grite mientras seguía corriendo, pero para mi mala suerte no se detuvo, la gente se me atravesó por el camino y tuve que bajar mi velocidad para no lastimar a nadie, cuando por fin la gente se hizo a un lado, ella había desaparecido, y lo único visible ahí, era un enorme palacio_- rayos, si tan solo hubiera corrido un poco mas rápido la hubiera alcanzado.

_Camine de regreso hacia donde estaban mis hermanos, que me esperaban para continuar con las actividades de ese día, cuando llegue, decidieron no preguntarme nada, ya que mi cara reflejaba tristeza._

---

--

-

_Encontramos el portón abierto listo para que entrar, sin guardias, sin nadie que vigilara, Entre corriendo aunque estaba segura de haber escuchado a alguien gritar "Odango" pero era tanta la prisa que tenia que no le presto atención dudo que se refirieran a mi y seguí corriendo hasta llegar dentro del palacio y por uno de los corredores secretos llegue a mi habitación, las chicas entraron a un salón aparte para recuperarse agarrando un poco de Aire ya que habíamos corrido demasiado y estaban poniéndose de acuerdo en que iban a decir._

_Uff falta poco, un poco mas, solo espero que Mamoru no haya llegado aun... bien, ahí esta la puerta ya casi llego… -_

_Abrí con cuidado la puerta para revisar que no hubiera nadie, no sabia que había pasado, pero necesitaba cambiarme, antes de entrar a la habitación, hice brillar el emblema de mi frente y me transforme en la bellísima Reina Serenity._

Usagi: Bien no hay nadie, ya todo esta como si nada…

…: ¿La Reina ya puede recibirme, o todavía me va a negar entrar a mi propia habitación? _–decía una voz molesta en tono sarcástico-_

Uranus: Perdón Majestad, pero ya le dije que la Reina no se sentía bien y pidió que la dejáramos un rato a solas, nadie puede entrar… _-Haruka, siempre cuidándome la espalda, aunque parece estar molesta-_

Usagi: Será mejor que intervenga no quiero ocasionarle problemas con Mamoru… -_abrí la puerta y Mamoru estaba con los brazos cruzados, mientras Haruka estaba tapándole la entrada- _Gracias Uranus, pero ya puedes dejar pasar a Endymión.

_Haruka me dirigió una mirada asesina creo que SI esta un poco molesta-_

Haruka: ¿segura que ya se siente mejor, no quiere que llamemos a un medico se ve un poco… indispuesta?

Serenity: No Uranus, te digo que ya estoy bien, puedes retirarte a tus obligaciones_._

Uranus: con permiso Majestad, Alteza…_.-volvió a mirarme, seguro mas tarde me espera una regañada-_

Endymion: Pudiste haberme dicho que te sentías mal, no debiste haberme negado la entrada, me preocupe por ti.

Serenity: Oh Endymion querido, no era mi intención preocuparte, era solo un malestar en la cabeza, nada de que preocuparse, y si pedí que no me molestaran, pero ya sabes como es Haru-chan que se toma todo muy enserio… disculpa si no te dije, lo que menos quiero es que te preocupes por mi.

Endymion: Usagi… me ignoraste, me negaste estar a tu lado para ayudarte, no quiero que me hagas a un lado, suficiente me he alejado tratando de mantener las cosas en calma como para que me excluyas de tu vida, eres mi esposa cuidarte es mi obligación,-_Hice una mueca al ver que Mamoru me veía como una obligación y no como un gusto… claro, ¿a quien le iba dar gusto estar cuidando a una persona tan aburrida como yo?…_.- quiero que vivas feliz, que seas feliz, trate de desocuparme lo mas rápido posible para estar a tu lado y tu… tu me apartas de tu vida.

Serenity: Mamoru… yo… lo siento,-_dije con un tono de voz muy bajo_- jamás lo vi de esa forma, te amo, eres mi vida, mi sueño hecho realidad nunca quise hacerte a un lado, ni tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi, sufro cuando te vas, me muero si no estas a mi lado, ¿discúlpame si, amor, mi vida, mi cielo… si? _–Sonreí pero no estaba muy feliz-_

Endymion: Mi "Usako" como no voy a disculparte, si eres el amor de mi vida…_ En ese momento Mamoru me tomo de la cintura levanto mi rostro y comenzó a besarme, me besaba de una forma dulce pero a la vez fuerte era imposible resistirme a sus besos puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me deje llevar por su calor, sentía que me quemaba, mariposas flotaban en mi estomago como si fuera la primera vez, me llevo cargando adentro de la habitación sin dejar de besarme, cerro la puerta no supe como y me recostó con mucho cuidado sobre la cama, sus manos empezaron a quitar los obstáculos y yo también luchaba por quitarle su ropa sin dejar de besarlo…(¿que creían que les iba a dar explicaciones con lujo de detalle…?)_

_---_

_--_

_-_

_La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me despertó, no debían ser mas de las 9:00 am, Mamoru aun dormía, así que me levante despacio sin hacer ruido y camine hacia la bañera, había un gran espejo, y me quede ahí parada viéndome, pensando, no había sonrisa en mi rostro, ese día… iba a ser uno de ESOS días…_

Serenity: ¿Que es esto que me pasa?, siento que algo le falta a mi vida, pero tengo todo, un esposo que me ama, que me protege a mi y al reino entero, unas amigas que me apoyan en todo, me siento completa pero… a la vez vacía. _–De repente, de la nada, el rostro de el apareció en mi mente- _Seiya… me pregunto ¿como estarás? ¿Te has olvidado de mí? ¿Habrás dejado de quererme? Mucho tiempo después entendí lo que me habías dicho el día en que te despediste de mi, si yo hubiera sentido lo mismo que tu sentías por mi en esa época ¿Habría eso cambiado mi destino?

Cuando eso ya estaba escrito desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Atada a un destino que yo no escogí. ¿Pero que es esto que estoy pensando? Yo amo a Mamoru, no puedo ponerme a cuestionar mi amor hacia el, es lo que siempre quise… o ¿no?... Ash tanta tranquilidad me esta afectando, es lo mismo todos los días, algo se me tiene que ocurrir, no quiero seguir pasando otros mil años deambulando por el castillo como un fantasma, visible para unos, invisible para otros.

Endimión: ¿Usagi?

Serenity: Ya salgo Mamoru…

_Endymion se levanto y se puso su ropa, camino al balcón y espero a que saliera mientras miraba hacia el horizonte._

Endymion: Hemos logrado mantenernos en paz con otros reinos, gobernamos el país con justicia y paz, no tenemos problemas de delincuencia gracias a las sailors que nos protegen. Todo esta bien, estoy orgulloso de lo que hemos logrado.

_Estaba de pie a un lado de el, sumergida en el comentario que acababa de hacer. Era Verdad se habían esforzado por lograr mantener la paz en todo el universo, el reino era tranquilo sabia que casi todo era gracias a la diplomacia de Mamoru._

Serenity: ¿Mamo-chan? –_de repente me sale lo cariñosa con el_-

Endymion: ¿si?

Serenity: Estoy orgullosa de lo que has logrado, es decir, a la paz que habita en nuestro universo, tu bondad y diplomacia son tu mejor característica como Rey, de eso no debes dudar nunca… pero…

_Endymion se agacho para poder mirarme, había una nota de tristeza en mi voz._

Endymion: ¿Qué pasa Usako? Sabes que puedes decirme todo, no quiero que te sientas incomoda ni guardarte pensamientos que te agobien.

Serenity: Mamo-chan, es que estoy sumamente aburrida, no he salido del palacio desde hace más de 6 meses_,-mentí-_ y la última vez fue por que íbamos a firmar un convenio de paz con otro país, no fue ni siquiera un paseo o una distracción. –_Empezaba a levantar un poco voz-_ y esto cada vez es peor, me aburro de estar encerrada… Quiero salir!!!!

_Mamoru me sonrío… wow, parece que entendió a lo que me refería._

Endymion: Entiendo como te sientes, y créeme que te comprendo, las salidas diplomáticas no son nada divertidas –_sonrío y acaricio mi rostro con suavidad-_ así que ahora mismo saldremos afuera del palacio a dar un paseo.

_Mis ojos brillaron ante tan comentario y una sonrisa se formo en mi cara._

Serenity: ¿En verdad Mamoru vamos a salir? –_Asintió con una sonrisa-_ Bien!!! Podemos llevar a las chicas, iremos de compras, entraremos a tiendas, comeremos helados y malteadas, _-Salí corriendo hacia mi ropero buscando ropa menos formal en unos cajones que había en la parte de abajo-_ será divertido, así como cuando éramos novios.

Endymion: Usagi.. ¿Qué haces?

Serenity: Buscando mi vieja ropa, no creas que voy a salir así.

Endymion: Usa… si vamos a salir… vamos a salir como lo que somos ahora, no como lo que fuimos antes. –_dijo con tono serio_-

Serenity: ¿Que quieres decir?

Endymion: Que no hace falta que te cambies para salir, eres la Reina y por tal motivo debes salir como lo que eres siendo responsable, comportándote y dando el ejemplo de una buena reina.

Serenity: Pero no será divertido, -_comente haciendo gestos_- no podremos entrar a las tiendas que quiero, no podré comer helado con las chicas, ni tampoco me sentiré feliz por andar paseando vestida como lo que somos…

Endymion: Vamos Usagi, no te pongas triste, todo eso podrás hacerlo, levántate y vamos, lleva a las sailors scouts para que también disfruten del aire libre_. –Se agacho para besar mi cabeza-_

_No tuve otra opción mas que aceptar la decisión de mi esposo, Tome mi vestido, y fui a ponérmelo… Acto seguido salí de la habitación sin antes avisándole a Mamoru que lo esperaría en la entrada del palacio._

_Seguí caminando hasta el salón donde sabía que se encontraban mis amigas, no necesitaba adivinar ni buscarlas ya que sabía lo que hacían. Descansar…o mejor dicho cansarse del aburrimiento._

_En el salón se encontraban todas, menos Plut y Saturn. Con la puerta abierta, el rostro inexpresivo les hable como a unas extrañas._

Serenity: Sailors Scouts _–mi voz era seria… tenia que comportarme como la Reina que era… eso lo había dicho Mamo… Endymion-_ Su presencia es requerida para que nos acompañen a mi esposo y a mi, a dar un "paseo" por el reino. Por favor, avisen a Plut y a Saturn para que nos acompañen también los esperaremos en la entrada por favor no tarden –_deje la puerta abierta esperando que mis compañeras salieran para seguirme, pero todas se miraron con dudas, yo nunca les hablaba así, fue motivo de preocupación, incluso para Rei, que nunca me había escuchado dirigirme de esa forma hacia ellas-_

Mercury: Vamos, la reina nos espera.

Uranus: Pero ¿que le pasa a esta niña? _–pregunto preocupada-_

Neptune: Sea lo que sea, no es nada bueno, pero si nos quedamos paradas aquí, no podremos investigar.

_Endymion iba acercándose a la entrada del palacio vio como estábamos todas paradas esperando._

Mars: Falta avisar a Plut y Saturn.

Endymion: Ellas están vigilando, no puede quedarse el palacio solo.

_Todas asintieron, las sailors avanzaron hasta situarse cerca de mi, no preguntaron nada, Haruka se puso a mi lado, parecía que buscaba un momento para hacerme hablar._

_Salimos del palacio y empezamos a caminar por las calles, no era la misma sensación que habíamos sentido horas antes, antes fue emoción, libertad, ahora era duda, frustración y dolor. _

_Dolor al ver como mis amigas se miraban unas a otras preguntándose el por que de mi comportamiento._

Endymion: ¿Qué pasa Serenity, no era esto lo que querías?

_Levante la vista, intentando mostrarme feliz… ¿a quien quería engañar?, incluso Mamoru se dio cuenta de que iba molesta_

Serenity: Claro Endymion, es solo que intento comportarme a la altura de la situación…tu sabes… demostrando que soy una Reina educada.

_Endymion asintió con una sonrisa_.

Endymion: Me da gusto que lo entiendas.

_Haruka había entendido el significado de mis palabras. Mamoru me había pedido que actuara responsablemente, sin imprudencias, con buen comportamiento. En pocas palabras, estaba cohibiéndome_

_Seguimos caminando por las calles del Reino, todos veían con respeto al grupo que iba pasando por ahí, además no todos los días se podía apreciar el rostro de los reyes, ni de su escolta, además de la belleza de la Reina que iba sonriendo a pesar de que su corazón sufría. Aparentar y comportarme, iba repitiéndome eso constantemente. Nadie se nos acercaba, al contrario, se hacían a un lado y saludaban con respeto. Que aburrimiento, sonreír como si fuéramos en una pasarela. Estos, asentían con una sonrisa y amabilidad, era un paseo en silencio, pero para los habitantes de ahí, era algo inusual, tanto que la gente empezó a gritar que los reyes iban paseando por ahí y que no podían perder la oportunidad de saludarlos. _

Serenity: Wow que emoción…

_Haruka acelero el paso, y se puso cerca tan cerca que podía hablarme al oído… justo lo que ella pretendía._

Haruka: ¿Qué pasaría si Venus con lo distraída que es le pisara la capa al Rey?

_No pude evitar reír al imaginarme a Minako-chan pisando la capa de Endymion y verlos caer. Pero no respondí, sin embargo extendí mi mano izquierda hacia atrás para tomar la de Haruka, esta se dio cuenta y me tomo la mano._

Haruka: Sonríe pequeña, prometo organizarte una salida sin momias.

_Apreté la mano en señal de agradecimiento, ya que no podía pararme para darme la vuelta y ponerme a platicar pero extrañamente estuve un poco mas alegre, Haruka se había convertido en alguien que me consentía en todo, siempre y cuando fuera para mi propio bien, intentaba complacerme en todo lo que yo quisiera._

_El escándalo de que los reyes andaban por las calles de Tokio recorrió todo el distrito Juuban y pronto se había congregado mucha gente para ver a sus soberanos._

- - - - -

- -

-

Yaten: Waa esa entrevista de trabajo fue larga. –_comento todo enfadado, y debería estarlo, tenia que haber sido una entrevista de 30 min, no de 2hrs..-_

Taiki: Tienes razón, pero al menos la productora nos ha aceptado nuevamente.

Yaten: No hacia falta tantas preguntas pero bueno, pronto comenzaremos a cantar.

Seiya: Pues yo tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar algo para comer, o llegamos a un lugar, lo que sea pero que sea pronto? –_no quería saber ya nada de esa maldita entrevista que no solo me había ocasionado dolor de cabeza, si no que me había dado un hambre horrible, sin mencionar lo frustrado que me sentía_.-

Taiki: Yo también tengo hambre. Lleguemos a un restaurante.

_Yaten se distrajo al ver corriendo y sonriendo a mucha gente mientras las seguía con la vista._

Yaten: Y toda esta gente ¿a donde va? Pareciera que alguien famoso anda desfilando por aquí.

Seiya: ¿Alguien mas famoso que nosotros? -_¿?_-

Taiki: ¿Vamos a ver de que se trata?

Seiya: Pero tengo hambre… _-refunfuñe… ¿pero por que no me entendían? Quería comer, distraerme con algo-_

Yaten: Solo vamos a ver de qué se trata esto y nos vamos a comer_. –empezó a caminar por donde iba la gente corriendo-_

_Taik y Yaten iban caminando por la calle hasta que se encontraron en el lugar donde la gente estaba murmurando, o más bien gritando del gusto._

Mujer de blanco: vienen ya por aquí, no deben tardar en pasar. –_hablaba con mucho entusiasmo, no entendí quien "venia por aquí"-_

Mujer de azul: ¿Estas segura de que pasaran por aquí?

Mujer de Rojo: Sii claro, ya casi los distingo. _– ¿a quien? Por eso es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, nunca entiendes nada bien-_

_Taiky y Yaten parecían estar interesados en el tumulto, yo la verdad no quería saber nada, solo quería comer algo, sentarme en un lugar, callados mientras comíamos para yo poder divagar por mi mente imaginándome cosas… imaginándome con ella… rayos!!! Estuve tan cerca…_

Yaten: Perdón señora, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? _–Le pregunto a una mujer que estaba parada esperando ver de cerca a alguien-_

Mujer: Oh! Se corre el rumor de que los reyes andan paseando y que pasaran por aquí en cualquier momento. –_la palabra "reyes" llamo mi atención, si no estaba equivocado, mi Usagi tendría que ser la Reina de este lugar… junto con su… bueno, con el…_

Taiki: ¿Quiénes son los Reyes? ¿A que se debe tanta emoción?

_Ahora fue Taiki quien hablo_.

Mujer: La Reina Serenity y su Esposo el gentil, caballeroso, y guapo Rey Endymion y nos emocionamos al verlos ya que no suelen salir muy seguido, creo que la ultima vez que se les vio fuera del palacio fue hace mas de medio año, no siempre podemos ver a los Reyes y a su escolta...

_Wow, esta mujer si que esta emocionada… un momento… ¿que fue lo que dijo? ¿gentil, caballeroso, guapo? Pero si es solo un tipo común y corriente, que tuvo la suerte de conocer a Usagi antes que yo y casarse con ella, no veo por que tanta idolatría hacia ese… ese… en verdad que odio a este tipo._

Taiki: Gracias por su información, no conocemos mucho por aquí, así que no sabíamos quienes son ellos. –_si claro_-

Mujer: De nada, un gusto ayudarles… OH!!! Ya están aquí cerca!!! Tal vez puedan saludarlos…

_Me quede ahí parado esperando a que los Reyes se acercaran, estaba nervioso, por fin vería de cerca a mi Odango, rayos, tengo que controlarme si no voy a perder el control y echare todo a perder._

Seiya: Necesito acercarme…

Yaten: ¿Estas loco? No puedes hacer eso, de hecho no podemos dejar que nos vean, al menos no todavía, recuerda que somos "invasores" –_esto último lo dijo en voz baja_-

Taiki: Vámonos Seiya, Yaten tiene razón.

_Yaten y Taiki dieron media vuelta para retirarse de ahí, pero yo no me moví, empecé a buscar un lugar para poder ver mejor a mi odango, había mucha gente alrededor, personas observando desde ventanas, desde las banquetas, arriba de los carros, todos gritando y saludando a sus Reyes, tenia solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que ellos pasaran por aquí. Justo enfrente de mi, vi un carro donde no había nadie arriba de el, era justo lo que necesitaba, cruce la calle a toda prisa sin fijarme si lastimaba o no a nadie, la verdad no me importaba…_

Taiki/Yaten: DETENTEEE!!!!

_Demasiado tarde, ya estaba del otro lado justo arriba del carro, los gritos de estos dos se perdieron entre los de la multitud que gritaban con alegría._

Seiya: Usagiiii!! _–grite una vez- _Usagiii!!! –_esta seguía sin voltear, mientras sonreía a toda la gente volteando al lado contrario de donde yo estaba, dejándome atrás junto con toda la demás gente mientras ella seguía avanzando-_ ODANGOOOOO!!!

_Vi como Usagi empezaba a voltear a todas partes, pero ahora parecía haber reconocido que la estaba llamando, volteaba de un lado a otro con la mirada pero no volteaba hacia atrás, creo que otra vez me quedare con las ganas de hablar con ella, cada vez se aleja mas y no puedo acercarme…_

_-----_

_---_

_ --_

"_ODANGOOO!!!" No creo que sea coincidencia que el mismo día escuche 2 veces a alguien gritar "odango" y mas por que solo una persona podría llamarme así… si así fuera entonces a quien creí haber visto hoy temprano si podría haber sido Taiki y la persona que me estaría gritando ahora seria Seiya…Hay! Seiya, tanta emoción me dio al poder imaginarme que estaría cerca… busque con la mirada hacia todos lados, pero no podia verlo, moví la cabeza de un lado a otro pero tampoco lo veía… ¿Dónde estas? _

Haruka: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Buscas a alguien?

Serenity: Escuche que alguien me hablaba –_respondi en voz baja-_

Haruka: Pero si todos están aquí gritándote…

_Volví la cabeza hacia atrás para explicarle bien a que me refería, pero antes de encontrarme con la mirada de Haruka, allá atrás arriba de un carro estaba una persona mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción que era imposible no conocer…_

Serenity: Seiya…- _murmure- _ SEIYAAAA!!! _–Ahora era un grito y una sonrisa enorme al pronunciar su nombre, ahí estaba el, Seiya, estaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Mi Seiya, mi amigo-_

Endymion: Serenity, ¿Qué pasa?

Uranus: Parece que tenemos visita majestad.

_Quise salir corriendo para abrazarlo, besarlo… pero un brazo fuerte me sujetaba y me lo impedía, busque con la mirada llena de dudas al dueño del brazo y quise saber por que no me dejaba ir con mi amigo._

Serenity: Mamo-chan, ¿que pasa, por que no me dejas ir a saludar a Seiya?

Endymion: Aquí no es el lugar adecuado –_dijo_- Uranus… ¿podrías ir a decirle a Seiya que lo esperamos en el palacio? Ahí lo recibiremos y lo atenderemos como se debe.

_Una sonrisa más amplia cruzo por mi rostro… Hoy vería a Seiya, después de tantos años, podría abrazarlo…_

Serenity: Podemos… ¿podemos volver al palacio ya? –_quería irme rápido, así vería mas rápido a Seiya-_

Endymion: Por supuesto… vámonos al palacio.


	4. Serenity

Sailor Moon y todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko, nada es mío.

Hola, lo siento, en verdad discúlpenme, me tarde en subir este capitulo, pero es que tenia en mente otros capítulos, ya sabia lo que iba a pasar mas adelante, pero no sabia que iba a pasar en este… de hecho este capitulo es solo Usagi, no me alcanzo para poner a Seiya, si lo ponía este capitulo iba a ser demasiado largo y no pretendo aburrirlos.

Agradecimientos.

**Kimi o ai shiteru (por agregarme a favoritos aunque no hayas dejado rew), veronick, miki1920, patty ramirez de chiba, Monica, Arylita, chikita22bkou, Miss. Kou.** Gracias por sus comentarios. Mildred (miss. Kou) gracias por tus ideas, pero en verdad te aseguro que me esta trabajo concentrarme por que en mi mente ya tengo la escena entre Seiya y Usagi. Así que lo tomare a decisión de mis lectoras.

No será el próximo capitulo, o tal vez si, pero necesito saber si el encuentro entre Seiya y Usagi sea calmado… o quieren un poco de Lemon. Pero, si, hay un "pero" estoy segura que hay niñas menores de 18 años que no deberían de leer nada Lemon, no me gustaría perturbar su conciencia.

En fin. Espero respuesta sobre la escena entre Usa y Sei. (aunque creo saber que diran)

Por cierto… por que deje que Usa y Mamo tuvieran relaciones… es obvio que son esposos y eso es natural entre ellos.

Serenity: Mamo-chan, ¿que pasa, por que no me dejas ir a saludar a Seiya?

Endymion: Aquí no es el lugar adecuado –_dijo_- Uranus… ¿podrías ir a decirle a Seiya que lo esperamos en el palacio? Ahí lo recibiremos y lo atenderemos como se debe.

_Una sonrisa más amplia cruzo por mi rostro… Hoy vería a Seiya, después de tantos años, podría abrazarlo…_

Serenity: Podemos… ¿podemos volver al palacio ya? –_quería irme rápido, así vería mas rápido a Seiya-_

Endymion: Por supuesto… vámonos al palacio

-----

---

--

-

_No entendía por que Mamoru iba tan serio, su cara no expresaba nada, me pregunte que le pasaría… decidí no tomarle importancia a eso, deseaba con todas mis ansias llegar al castillo después de haber visto como Haru-chan le decía a Seiya que lo íbamos a esperar allá y al ver su sonrisa cuando le notificaron la noticia. _

_El camino de regreso me pareció eterno Mamoru parecía caminar mas despacio, era eso o yo estaba realmente ansiosa por ver a Seiya de cerca. Hay! Había tantas cosas que quería hacer cuando lo tuviera de frente y cerca. Hablar con el, abrazarlo, besarlo –en el buen sentido de la palabra-, escucharlo. En verdad que lo había extrañado._

_Mientras iba sumergida en mis pensamientos para así lograr que el tiempo pasara mas rápido, logre ver el palacio que no estaba ya demasiado lejos. Quería correr, tal vez Seiya ya estuviera esperándonos, cada vez mis ansias de correr eran mas fuertes, pero no tanto como el brazo que me sujetaba y me impedía correr. El brazo de Mamoru._

_No sabia que pensaban las demás, no les preste mucha atención en todo el paseo, pero podía sentir sus miradas en mí, tampoco decían nada, tal vez estaban emocionadas como yo, tal vez no. Me atreví a mirar el rostro de Mamoru que seguía igual de inexpresivo._

Mamoru, ¿te encuentras bien? –_le pregunte-_

Me encuentro perfectamente bien Serenity. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –_su voz era seria, me estaba mintiendo y algo le estaba molestando-_

Supongo que tu rostro refleja otra cosa, vienes como muy serio y molesto, ¿acaso no te da gusto de ver a nuestros amigos? _–no entendía por que venia así, ¿acaso hacia falta que le mencionara lo importante que había sido Seiya y sus hermanos para mi cuando el no estuvo conmigo?-_

Tal vez, ande un poco cansado, pero claro que me da gusto de volver a verlos, lo que pasa es que su visita me tiene un poco desconcertado eso es todo.

¿Desconcertado? –_¿?-_

No me hagas caso Serenity, estoy cansado y tal vez la idea de que vienen de lejos me ocasione creer cosas que no son.

Ah! –_fue todo lo que respondí, y otra vez decidí no tomarle importancia, de hecho ya habíamos entrado al palacio, Setsuna y Hotaru nos esperaban en la entrada con cara de preocupación-_

Majestades –_Setsuna fue la que hablo primero- _mientras ustedes no estaban, decidimos Hotaru y yo revisar las entradas y salidas que ha habido en estos últimos días. Y nos dimos cuenta de que entraron al sistema solar para después llegar a la tierra de 3 personas con una energía diferente a la de los demás, no parece ser una energía peligrosa pero queremos asegurarnos de que se trata.

No hay de que preocuparse Plut nos hemos encontrado con que tal vez esa energía a la que te refieres pertenezca a Seiya Kou y sus hermanos, los hemos invitado a que vengan al palacio para recibirlos como se merecen. _–Mamoru no parecía muy contento al transmitirles la noticia-_

¿Saben a que vinieron? –_Hotaru parecía preocupada, así que decidí que debía relajarlos-_

Claro que si, vienen a visitarnos, me imagino que están de vacaciones y decidieron venir a vernos.

Las Sailor Scouts no tenemos vacaciones –_Respondió Setsuna- _nuestras obligaciones nos impiden descansar.

Yo no les impido descansar, les he ofrecido que salgan a pasearse a que tomen "vacaciones" pero siempre se niegan, ya no es responsabilidad mía que se estén amargando. _–Me di cuenta de que me estaba empezando a molestar por su actitud, ¿Qué tiene de malo que Seiya y los demás hayan venido a visitarnos?_

No nos estamos amargando pequeña, es solo que por insitito no podemos dejarte sola.

Michiru, se que están aquí por "instinto, obligación, naturaleza" o lo que sea, pero se lo frustrante que llega a ser hacer diario lo mismo. –_Todos los días lo mismo hasta yo me aburro-_

No vamos a discutir ahora sobra las responsabilidades y los periodos vacacionales, tenemos visitas que atender.

_El tono en el que Mamoru había dicho "visitas" me molesto, realmente estaban logrando hacinado que me enojara, Mamoru continuo caminando hacia no se donde, Setsuna y Hotaru lo iban siguiendo, traicioneras, en vez de estar de mi lado se ponen de su lado, voltee hacia el otro lado y vi como seguían paradas mis amigas, Haru, Minako, Mako, Rei, Michiru y Ami que me miraban dudosas._

¿Qué, acaso ustedes también piensan cuestionar el por que de la visita de ellos? ¿Creí que al menos a ustedes les daría gusto el que vinieran? recuerden que yo les debo mucho a ellos, en especial a Seiya.

Usagi… claro que nos da gusto que vengan y también sabemos lo que hicieron por ti cuando nosotras no pudimos ayudarte, es solo que…

¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso que pasa Minako-chan?

No sabemos con que intención venga Seiya, recuerda que sus sentimientos por ti la ultima vez que estuvo aquí no eran de una simple amistad contigo.

Por favor Rei!!! Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, como puedes creer que el todavía guarde ese tipo de esperanzas cuando el mismo sabe de mis sentimientos hacia Mamoru. ¿Acaso no pueden creer todas ustedes que solo viene en forma amistosa sin intención de "Robarse a la Reina"? –_comente en tono sarcástico poniendo los ojos en blanco-_

Haber Usagi… Si Michiru fuera la reina –que por cierto eso es para mí, sin ofenderte claro esta- y yo supiera que ella siente algo por mí, aunque ella estuviera casada yo si me la robaría.

Haruka, ese no es un buen ejemplo –_contesto Michiru con una sonrisa picara-_

Ese no es un problema por que Usagi esta segura de sus sentimientos hacia Mamoru. Así que el hecho de que Seiya aun guarde un tipo de esperanza hacia ella no significa nada por que Usagi simplemente no correspondería a ese sentimiento. ¿Verdad? _–No supe si era una pregunta para responder, o una pregunta para afirmar, así que no dije nada-_

De acuerdo con Mako-chan, no tenemos de que preocuparnos por la venida de Seiya, es normal que Usagi-chan se sienta alegre por verlos, pero no hay por que alarmarnos entonces. _–Ami-chan esbozo una sonrisa donde dejaba claro que no había que temer de nada-_

Bien! Entonces yo pondré en marcha mi plan de conquistar a Yaten.

¿Seguirás con eso Minako?

Claro que si Haruka, esta vez no se me escapara. –_Sonreía de una forma que parecía estar tramando algo en su cabeza-_

¿Tú dejaras que se te vaya Taiki, Ami-chan?

Michiru-san no creo ser alguien que llame la atención de Taiki.

Seria un tonto si no se fijara en ti.

Haru-chan tiene razón Ami, así que animo, y utiliza todo para conquistarlo.

Usagi-chan… gracias, pero tu más que nadie sabe que nosotras no tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso.

_Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, era cierto que nadie se tomaba el tiempo para ellas mismas, no salían a pasear, no se divertían, siempre encerradas cuidándome._

Pues a partir de ahora eso cambiara, yo como la Reina ordeno que se diviertan.

_Todas se rieron a carcajadas me dio gusto verlas sonreír, saber que aun podía sacarles una risa, me sentía culpable de tenerlas ahí encerrada. Me prometí a mi misma que eso acabaría, no pensaba mantenerlas atadas a un destino que ellas no eligieron, sabia que había una forma de liberarlas aunque eso…_

Será mejor que nos preparemos, le dije al tipo ese que no te hiciera esperar y que se apresuraran en llegar.

Gracias Haru-chan iré a arreglarme, es una ocasión especial y requiere algo mejor, aunque pensándolo bien…

¿Que ocurre Usagi-chan? –_ Ami-chan me miraba insegura-_

Pasa que…

¿Qué? –_Pregunto Michiru-_

Lo más probable es que Mamoru otra vez me cohíba y me obligue a comportarme a la altura de la situación comportándome como la reina que soy. Tengo muy grabadas sus palabras de esta mañana.

¿Es por eso que actuabas así anteriormente?

"Serena, si vamos a salir… vamos a salir como lo que somos ahora, no como lo que fuimos antes" –después añadió algo así como- "No hace falta que te cambies para salir, eres la Reina y por tal motivo debes salir como lo que eres dando el ejemplo." Eso me dijo y por eso me dirigí a ustedes en la forma en que lo hice, debía comportarme y actuar como lo que soy.

Jajajajaja _–Haruka estallo en carcajadas-_

Haruka!!! _–Hablaron todas al mismo tiempo-_

Lo siento, es que por un momento recordé algo que te había comentado Usagi.

¿Ah si? ¿Qué era?

¿Qué pasaría si Minako con lo distraída que es, pisara la capa de Rey y cayeran al suelo?

_Pareciera como si todos hubieran tenido una imagen mental de Minako-chan cayéndose encima de Mamoru que soltaron en carcajadas._

_Haru-chan y las demás se encaminaron al salón principal donde recibiríamos a Seiya y a sus hermanos no sin antes pedirles que me avisaran cuando ellos llegaran ya que le espera me estaba desesperando. Me dirigí a mi habitación, esperando que Mamoru no estuviera ahí, la verdad no tenia ganas de discutir con el acerca de su actitud tan poco cordial. Cuando por fin entre me di cuenta de que estaba sola, que no había nadie que me dijera lo que tenia que hacer… así que di marcha suelta a mi imaginación y al uso de mi pluma de transformación._

_Esta vez no haría caso de Mamoru, de comportarme seria y recatada. Seria simplemente Serenity, pero me cambiaria mi vestido por uno mas "elegante", no me dejaria el mismo vestido de siempre ya que no era un día como siempre, era un día especial._

_Tenía en mente un vestido, aunque no era para nada el de una Reina, si no el de una Sailor, pero aun así hice que mi pluma me transformara con alguna similitud al atuendo de Sailor Cosmos. La única diferencia era… que no quise los pliegues de colores delante de mi vestido. _

_Mi vestido era blanco y corto, muy corto, con magas poco abajo del hombro color dorado, en mi cintura había un cinto que colgaba y al centro tenia la figura de la luna creciente, la misma que la de mi frente, las alas de mi vestido las cambie por una capa larga y blanca, una gargantilla blanca con una estrella dorada que hacia juego con mi cinto, mis zapatillas eran blancas. Cuando por fin termine, me mire al espejo sorprendida de lo que veia._

_Sin ser modesta, por un momento creí que era otra persona la que se reflejaba en el espejo._

_Un ruido llamo mi atención, alguien tocaba mi puerta._

¿Usagi?

Pasa Haru-chan.

_Haru abrió la puerta y se detuvo ahí mismo mientras me observaba sorprendida._

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me veo?

¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres pequeña? Si quieres ocasionar alguna impresión tanto en los invitados como en tu esposo, créeme que lo lograras, estas sumamente preciosa.

Haru-chan, haces que me sonroje. Cuida tus comentarios o Michiru se pondra celosa.

Jajajaja, tienes razón, permíteme comportarme delante de semejante ángel bajado del cielo.-_comento en tono pícaro-_ Bueno, a lo que venia. Seiya y los demás ya llegaron, El Rey y las demás están en el salón, todos esperando por ti.

Haru-chan estoy nerviosa. No creo poder contener mis impulsos.

¿Y cuales son tus impulsos Usagi? –_enarco una ceja, pareciendo que entendía a lo que me refería-_

_Abrazarlo, besarlo, no soltarlo, salir a pasear con el, platicar de todo y de nada a la vez._

Los impulsos de una amiga que hace siglos no ve a un amigo, -_respondí con tristeza-_ pero estoy segura que Mamoru me ayudara a controlarme.

En ese caso, no hagamos esperar a los amigos.

_Sonrío y me espero fuera de mi habitación camine nerviosa, no sabia lo que realmente iba a hacer, Haru iba caminando en silencio al lado mío, estaba segura de que percibía mi emoción y mis nervios por lo que solo se limito a sonreír cuando me vio sumergida en mis pensamientos..._

Le vas a gustar… créeme.

No estoy muy segura, según el debería de comportarme como una reina, y creo que esperaba que saliera vestida como siempre.

_Haruka esbozo otra carcajada echando hacia atrás la cabeza._

¿Dije algo gracioso?

Si, malinterpretaste mi comentario. No me refería a el, exactamente.

¿Eh? -_¿?-_

¿Lista? Hemos llegado al salón donde te esperan todos.

_Asentí nerviosa, Haruka abrió la puerta y pasó ella primero, anunciando que ya estaba ahí. Conté hasta 10 para después entrar. 21, 22, 23, 35… 45… 50… mi respiración era entrecortada, no podía moverme, estaba paralizada._

_Adentro oía voces que murmuraban preguntándose por que no entraba. Sentí que la sangre se me iba a los pies, de repente todo empezó a temblar, mire hacia abajo asustada y me di cuenta que era yo la que estaba temblando. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa, emocionada y asustada? Es solo Seiya… mi Seiya. _

_Haruka regreso a donde yo estaba._

¿Te sientes bien?

No.

_Levanto una ceja y me susurro al oído._

Estás perfecta, si te llega a reclamar en público por tu vestido, prometo defenderte.

Haruka… no estoy nerviosa ni asustada por lo que Mamoru pueda pensar.

Lo se, parece que la presencia de Seiya es la que te tiene así. Pero por favor, no es bueno hacer esperar a la visita. Así que ven conmigo.

_Me tomo de la mano para despegarme del suelo, tuvo que jalarme para poder moverme, ya que parecía que había echado raíces al suelo._

Perdón por la tardanza, la Reina solo estaba haciendo que el momento de su llegada fuera más emocionante. –_Comento Haru con un tono burlesco-_

_Yo iba con la vista hacia abajo, pude sentir todas las miradas encima de mí, Haru me soltó la mano, al fin pude levantar la vista para mirar a mi alrededor y ver a todos los que me esperaban._

_Parado tendiéndome una mano estaba Mamoru, había un brillo en sus ojos al contemplarme que parecía no molestarle mi vestido. Las chicas me miraban con una sonrisa en la boca y asintieron cuando me dirigí a ellas. Tome la mano de Mamoru y me puse a un lado de el para por fin mirar hacia enfrente, hacia donde estaban mis invitados._

Estas extremadamente hermosa, si no fuera por los invitados te raptaría en este momento._-me susurro Mamoru al oído-_

_No preste otra vez atención a lo que Mamoru me decía, enfrente de mi estaba el. Seiya, mi Seiya, que me veía como si nunca me hubiera visto, parecía que no me reconocía, estaba como ido. A cada lado de el sus hermanos me miraban sorprendidos. ¿Pero que les pasa, por que me miran así?_

Bienvenidos, me da gusto que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación.

_Nadie respondió a mi comentario. Taiki carraspeo la garganta y Yaten le dio un codazo disimulado a Seiya._

Em… si, gracias. Este… perdón… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Dije, que me da gusto que hayan venido. _-_¿_Que te pasa Seiya?-_

Gracias por invitarnos Usa…Majestad, es muy amable de su parte el recibirnos aun sin haberles avisado de nuestra presencia.

Ustedes son bienvenidos las veces que quieran venir Taiki, no hace falta ni que pidan permiso, ni que se disculpen. Ah y por favor, puedes llamarme Usagi, somos amigos ¿no?

_Mamoru hizo un sonido en desaprobación hacia mi comentario, voltee la mirada hacia el y con disimulo negó con la cabeza._

Preferimos adaptarnos a la nueva situación y no faltar al respeto.

Yaten… bien como quieras. _–Seiya seguía parado, sin decir nada…Oh! Maldición, que mas da!._

_Disimuladamente solté mi mano de Mamoru di un paso hacia adelante, insegura, después dio otro… y por ultimo salí corriendo sin importarme ni mi atuendo ni lo que dijeran los demás. La distancia no era larga pero aun así corrí, corrí hasta llegar a el, que seguía sin decir nada y me lance a abrazarlo por la cintura. Seguía igual, no había cambiado, esa calidez en el, su aroma, su cuerpo… Sabia que todos me miraban con desaprobación, pero no era mi culpa, yo había intentado explicarles cuanto le debía a esta persona a la que yo estaba abrazando._

Te extrañe_ –le susurre tan bajo para que el solo pudiera oírme, era algo entre el y yo, nadie mas necesitaba enterarse, tenia mi cara sobre su pecho, podía oír sus latidos, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir… De repente unos brazos me rodearon, sentí su respiración sobre mi cabeza y también me hablo tan bajo que estuve segura que nadie más escucho-_

No tanto como yo a ti, mi dulce Odango.

_Eso fue suficiente, mi corazón latía a mil, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, no se había olvidado de mí, seguía siendo su odango, me había extrañado. Escuche que alguien hizo un sonido carraspeando la garganta, me moleste que alguien se atreviera a interrumpir mi encuentro con Seiya, limpie mis lagrimas y me separe de Seiya con una sonrisa, levante la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, y también había lagrimas…_

Oh! Seiya!! –_Volví a abrazarlo- _Te extrañe muchísimo. _–Listo, lo había dicho en voz alta- _

Usa… Majestad, creo que ya habrá tiempo para mas demostraciones afectivas, por ahora creo que será bueno que pasemos al comedor, nuestros invitados deben tener hambre.

_-En algún lugar del salón, Michiru había dicho algo-_

No se preocupen por nosotros, podemos ir a otro lugar…

No Yaten, ustedes comerán aquí, estuvieron mucho tiempo lejos, y no crean que dejare que se vayan así de rápido. _–Le hable sin dejar de abrazar a Seiya-_

Yo si quiero comer, tengo hambre, además no hemos ni siquiera arreglado el departamento donde vamos a vivir.

_Me separe de Seiya al oírlo hablar de un departamento… no!! No iba a dejar que se separara de mi, si apenas había llegado y ya pensaba en un departamento. No señor._

Nada de departamento, por favor, acepten quedarse aquí, hay suficientes habitaciones libres, pueden ocupar una cada uno, o puedo pedir que les arreglen una para los tres, pero por favor, acepten quedarse aquí. Tengo muchas ganas de platicar con ustedes.

Es un gesto muy amable U-sa-gi pero no queremos importunar, además ya conseguimos trabajo, y ahora estamos durmiendo en un hotel mientras nos hacemos de algo de dinero para amueblar el departamento.

_Haruka me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo._

Es muy descortés de su parte rechazar la invitación de Usagi, bueno de la Reina, así que por eso mismo me atrevo a insistir por ella, si ustedes aun no tienen los suficientes recursos para adaptar su vivienda, permanezcan aquí hasta que se hagan de dinero. Me imagino que ya tienen trabajo ¿verdad? O al menos están buscando.

Antes de cualquier cosa, queremos saber con que intenciones vienen.

_La voz de Hotaru era fria y seria._

Oh bueno, podemos responderte a ti Saturn y a Uranus al mismo tiempo. Venimos a ocasionar alboroto.

¿Cómo han dicho? Ustedes son intrusos, como es que tienen el cinismo de decir que vienen a causar alboroto, acaso vienen a irrumpir la tranquilidad de nuestro reino.

Oh calma _–volvió a hablar Yaten-_ a lo que me refiero con que venimos a causar alboroto es que, volvemos como un grupo de cantantes, volveremos a ser Three Ligths. ¿Acaso no recuerdan el alboroto que causábamos antes?

Oh claro que si lo recordamos ¿verdad chicas?

Minako, ¿acaso piensas estarlos acosando otra vez?

Por supuesto que no Rei, pienso dejarlos a todos en paz, no pienso molestar a nadie más, ni siquiera a Yaten.

Minako-chan dudo que sea eso posible.

Usagi-chan!!!

_Mis amigas empezaron a reírse, me dio gusto que como siempre estuvieran ahí para ayudarme a salir de esa situación que en verdad se estaba moviendo pesada._

¿Entonces? ¿Se quedaran aquí hasta que tengan recursos para arreglar su departamento?

Si por mi fuera me quedaba aquí para siempre Odango, pero esta bien, aceptaremos tu invitación.

Quisiera que mientras estén aquí, mostraran un poco de respeto, Serenity es la reina y por lo cual creo que merece ser tratada con respeto.

Mamo-chan, ellos no me están faltando al respeto.

No se preocupe Majestad, sabremos comportarnos y de nuevo gracias por dejar que nos quedemos.

De nada Taiki, es un honor para mí tenerlos en mi palacio. _–se hizo un silencio demasiado incomodo-_

Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas, tengo hambre, pasemos al comedor por favor.

_Mire a Haruka como me guiñaba un ojo, dios… algo tendría que hacer para agradecerles todo lo que hacían por mi._

Bien, vamos.

_Caminamos en silencio y yo no me separe de Seiya en todo el camino al comedor, iba abrazada de su brazo, iba feliz y sonriendo, a pesar de que Mamoru, Setsuna y Hotaru, iban con cara de pocos amigos, no me preocupe por ellos, siempre eran así cuando algo no les agradaba. _

_Llegamos al comedor y Mamoru señalo los últimos asientos de la mesa para Seiya y sus demás, lejos de mi obvio. Su plan de arruinar la cena parecía perfecto, pero eso no iba a arruinar mi felicidad._

_Haru-chan por el contrario se sentó cerca de mi, dejando a Michiru en el otro extremo, hoy parecía que se habían cambiado de lugar, siempre Ami, Rei, Minako, y Mako se sentaban cerca de mi, ahora estaban en el otro extremo, con Michiru. Setsuna estaba del otro lado del Rey junto con Hotaru. Así que solo tenia el apoyo de Haru que estaba a un lado mío._

_No hice caso de las miradas de esos tres que me miraban como si quisieran matarme, al contrario, me concentre en escuchar toda la conversación que había del otro lado de la mesa, quería saber todo lo que habían hecho en todo este tiempo…_

¿Serenity?

Si, dime Mamoru.

¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Eh, no lo siento, andaba distraída, ¿que pasa? _–todos voltearon hacia nuestro lado cuando me escucharon hablar-_

Dije, que tengo la esposa mas hermosa de este mundo.

_Involuntariamente mis ojos buscaron los de Seiya lo cual solo me sonrío, pero había algo triste en sus ojos._

Gracias Mamo-chan.

Ahora si nos disculpan a Serenity y a mi, nos pasamos a retirar, ha sido un día muy largo y estamos cansados.

Eh? No Mamoru, yo no estoy cansada, quisiera pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Mañana habrá mucho tiempo, tienes que descansar, recuerda que te has sentido mal en estos días, y no sabemos si sean señales de un embarazo.

_NO!!!_

¿La Reina esta embarazada acaso?

No Yaten, no estoy embarazada, hoy temprano tuve un pequeño dolor de cabeza y Mamoru se preocupa mucho.

Espero que ese dolor no haya sido a causa de un golpe en la cabeza.

_Comento sonriendo, no entendí a que se refería. Seiya por su lado no sonreía, me miraba ahora con dudas en los ojos. Maldición!! Por que tenia que salir Mamoru con ese tema justo ahora._

Bueno, entonces vamos Serenity.

_Nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos hacia nuestra habitación, yo iba demasiado irritada por su comentario, ¿como se le pudo ocurrir decir eso? Intente calmarme, no quería discutir con Mamoru. Llegamos a la habitación y me dirigí al baño inmediatamente para cambiarme, sabía lo que me esperaba… Una discusión por mi comportamiento. Salí resignada del baño y ahí estaba el, parado, recargado en uno de los pilares de la cama, con la mirada hacia abajo._

Esta bien… ¿Que quieres decirme Mamoru?

No se.


	5. Seiya

Buenas noches, si debo culpar a alguien es a estas queridas lectora **aikosayuri, ****Seleneaissa y ****ninhis** que me despertaron de mi letargo, no había olvidado actualizar la historia, es solo que, de repente me quede sin ideas, sin que poner, sin que escribir, y pues Amo a Seiya, y no quería que fuera algo así a la ligera, todas las noches pienso en el, en que haría Seiya para convencer a Serena de que el es el adecuado para ella, y no Mamoru, no tengo nada en contra de el, me cae bien, es muy tierno en el manga, se preocupa por ella, pero creo que Seiya también puede ser el ideal para Serena. En fin, esperemos a ver que pasa con esta historia.

Sailor Moon y todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko, nada es mío.

Agradecimientos.

**Kimi o ai shiteru,** **Karina Natsumi, Musaga KoUsagi, Srita. Rossy Kou**,** veronick, miki1920, patty ramirez de chiba, Monica, Arylita, chikita22bkou, Miss. Kou,** **aikosayuri, ninhis****Mildred,**** Seleneaissa**** y todos los demás que me faltan que fueron muchos y que les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo en leer mi alocada historia**.

Prometo, que intentare no tardarme otro año en actualizar.

* * *

Seiya.

Te extraño  
Como se extrañan  
las noches sin estrellas  
Como se extrañan las mañanas bellas  
No estar contigo, por dios  
que me hace daño

Te extraño  
En cada paso que siento solitario  
Cada momento que  
estoy viviendo a diario  
Estoy muriendo amor  
porque te extraño

Seiya: Usagiiii!! _–grite una vez- _Usagiii!!! –_ella seguía sin voltear, mientras sonreía a toda la gente volteando al lado contrario de donde yo estaba, dejándome atrás junto con toda la demás gente mientras ella seguía avanzando-_ ODANGOOOOO!!!

_Vi como Usagi empezaba a voltear a todas partes, pero ahora parecía haber reconocido que la estaba llamando, volteaba de un lado a otro con la mirada pero no volteaba hacia atrás, creo que otra vez me quedare con las ganas de hablar con ella, cada vez se aleja mas y no puedo acercarme…_

_Estuve a punto de darme por vencido, al ver como ella no volteaba y se iba alejando, maldición si no hubiera tanta gente ya me habría lanzado a un lado de ella- _ODANGOO!!

_¡Por favor! ahí empieza a voltear en busca de quien la llama, pero es que cada vez se aleja más de mí, voltea para atrás bombón, por favor, voltea…_

_Haruka, seguramente le esta ordenando que siga hacia adelante y que no se distraiga, como siempre intentando controlarla, pero sea lo que sea que le este diciendo, parece que a mi bombón le disgusta, pero parece que no se rinde y sigue buscando con la mirada desde donde yo la llamo…_

_Es la mirada de un ángel, sus ojos grandes y azules en los que podría hundirme y no salir nunca de ahí, no puedo dejar de sonreír, por fin, este viaje valió la pena, valió dejarlo todo atrás para venir a ver a este ángel que por todos los cielos espero algún día sea mío._

_No deja de mirarme, parece que esta feliz, aunque no tanto como yo, pero es que tan solo de…_SEIYAAAA!!!

Seiya, acaso no oyes que te estamos hablando?

SEIYA KOU PODRIAS PRESTARNOS UN POCO DE ATENCION, AQUÍ, NOSOTROS, TUS HERMANOS, YATEN Y TAIKI?!! _–Voltee a verlos algo molesto por haber interrumpido mi hermosa visión-_

Oh!! Lo siento Yaten, es que, mira, allá esta mi Odango, y me esta mirando, después de tanto tiempo, su mirada me sigue quemando, y no se como es que eh podido vivir todo este tiempo sin haberla visto.

Vaya, ya se nos puso dramático Taiki, ¿crees que podamos hacer algo para que pueda reaccionar?

Es algo difícil, dada la situación, ya sabíamos que así se iba a poner cuando llegara a ver a Usagi, pero, por favor Seiya, compórtate un poco, la situación en la que ella esta, no es la misma que la de antes, ahora ella es la Reina y…

Esta CA-SA-DA, con Mamoru, así que debes de mantener la compostura, no sabemos como seremos recibidos así que procuremos ser precavidos.

Ya se eso Taiky, y gracias por remarcarlo así Yaten, pero no puedo controlarme, tengo que ir y hablarle, para preguntarle si podemos encontrarnos, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, siento que voy a estallar por dentro si no la abrazo en este momento. –_Esta sensación en mi pecho, es mas fuerte que mis propios instintos de compostura, quiero besarla, tocar su pelo, recordar su aroma, por que no me comprenden.??!!-_

Creo que por ahora deberás tomártelo con calma, al parecer la reacción de su esposo y sus guardianas no fue de mucho agrado, al menos el rostro de Mamoru no es muy amigable, insisto que debes de calmarte y esperar, podemos pasar por el castillo y esperar ser bienvenidos.

No puedo calmarme Taiki, quiero ir con ella, esta urgencia que tengo en mi interior no me deja pensar con cordura, LA QUIERO!!!.

_Vi como mis hermanos se miraban fijamente, imagine que crearían que me estaba volviendo loco pero es que ellos no logran entender como me siento por dentro, deje de darle vueltas al asunto así que no discutí mas con ellos volví mi mirada hacia donde estaba mi odango, ella miraba confundida hacia su esposo y este a la vez le decía algo a Haruka parece que era algo bueno por que el rostro de mi ángel se ilumino con una sonrisa y volteo a mirarnos con esos ojos azules como el cielo. Haruka caminaba hacia nosotros a paso rápido, parecía… ¿molesta? Mientras ella se acercaba mi odango y los demás se iban, ¿pero como era eso posible? yo todavía no hablaba con ella._

Vaya, parece que ya vienen a sentenciarnos. –_decía Yaten en tono burlón-_

No creo que sea a eso a lo que venga Uranus, más bien parece que nos viene a correr –_ el comentario de Taiki me preocupo un poco, igual no me iría hasta que hablara con mi odango-_

Primero que nada… -_dijo Haruka cuando llego hasta nosotros-_ ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? Segundo, La Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion los esperan en el palacio para recibirlos como merecen… en mi caso seria con un golpe en la cara por atreverse a interrumpir la paz de nuestro reino pero ellos los llaman y no deberían hacerlos esperar.

Perdón... ¿Qué?

¿Acaso estas sordo Seiya Kou? –_ ¿escuche bien a Haruka? ¿Nos estaban invitando al palacio?_

Gracias Uranus, estaremos ahí en poco tiempo, de nuevo gracias por su hospitalidad.

No me lo agradezcas a mi Taiki… - _se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo –_

Vaya que sigue desagradable esta tipa, no cambia ni con los años. – _decía Yaten algo pero yo estaba todavía sorprendido que no podía articular palabra alguna… vería a mi Odango pronto… ¿era eso lo que nos vino a decir Haruka?_

Algunas cosas aquí no cambian Yaten, y por lo visto Seiya tampoco cambia, mira parece que esta en estado de Shock, no dice nada ni tampoco se mueve, me preocupa que se este volviendo loco…

Deja esa preocupación Taiki, Seiya YA esta loco, desde la primera vez que se topo con esa niñita hasta la fecha sigue igual de idiota. Seiya… SEIYAA!!

¿Qué?

Demonios, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Hay que ir al palacio ¿no era eso lo que tanto querías?

Este… si… creo

¿?!!

Seiya reacciona de una vez, era eso lo que tú querías, por esto tú nos hiciste venir, así que concéntrate y vamos, para que esto termine de una buena vez y lo que tenga que pasar pues que pase.

_Después de unos segundos en estado de Shock… las palabras de Yaten hacían ruido en mi mente…-_ era eso lo que tú querías, por esto tú nos hiciste venir_- si, esto es lo que yo quiero…-_

La sola idea de que me vaya a encontrar con ella tan pronto me pone nervioso, tienes razón vamos de una vez que no puedo esperar ni un minuto mas.

Hay Seiya, no se que pensar, si compadecerme o alegrarme.

De que hablas Taiki _–no entendía su comentario-_

Del hecho de viajar kilómetros de distancia, de tu espera por muchos años para llegar a este momento, créeme hermano que deseo lo mejor para ti, pero como están las cosas lo veo muy complicado.

Taiki tiene razón Seiya, parece que tendrás muchas barreras hasta poder llegar con Serena.

_El camino al Palacio no fue largo, pero se me hizo eterno, tal vez era por lo desesperado que iba mis hermanos iban hablando entre ellos y no les preste atención, los nervios me hacían un nudo en el estomago, ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando la vea? ¿Me extrañara? ¿Sentirá algo por mí? Mis hermanos tienen razón, será difícil acercarme a ella, pero no imposible. Llegamos al palacio y el guardia nos estaba esperando, su mirada era algo rara, llena de coraje. ¿Así reciben a las visitas en este lugar? _– Pasen, el Rey y la Reina los esperan, síganme por favor.

Gracias.

Y bien, ya estamos aquí? Listo Taiki?

Listo para que Yaten?

Acaso no hay una agradable señorita aquí a la cual quieras saludar y abrazar y… ouch!! Oye eso me dolió.

La próxima vez… no será un golpe en la cabeza lo que obtengas Yaten.

Vamos niños compórtense, recuerden donde estamos. –_De nuevo mirándome extraño-_ y que hay de ti Yaten, ¿listo para seducir a Mina?

Bah! Jamás! Seguro sigue igual de cabeza hueca que antes, no estoy interesado en nada que tenga que ver con ella.

Si claro hermanito, lo que tú digas. _– por un momento pensé en mencionarle que estaba enterado de la foto que mantenía escondida, una donde Mina lo estaba abrazando y que mi hermosa… ¡NO! Ahora no debo pensar en eso o no lograre llegar correctamente hasta ella ni podré controlarme._

_Por fin llegamos al final del pasillo y el guardia abrió una puerta y nos hizo pasar, llegamos a un amplio salón redondo bastante iluminado por los ventanales que tenia en la parte de arriba, los cristales tenían figuras de colores que cuando pasaba la luz del sol hacia que se viera el salón con diferentes matices luminosos, azules, amarillos, naranjas, blanco, el piso era de un mármol color negro para que los colores que iluminaban el salón no lastimaran la vista, había pilares alrededor del salón color marfil y la pared estaba pintada de azul claro, muy bien iluminado, los cuadros que había eran pinturas de lugares y escenarios abstractos como olas del mar, estrellas y flores también había imágenes renacentistas una en especial capto mi atención, era una pareja de enamorados, ella tenia el pelo largo y plateado y el tenia el pelo largo y azul por un momento creí que me estaba mirando en una pintura. Por fin llegamos al centro del salón. Mamoru estaba parado en el lugar donde supongo que seria el "trono real" a su lado derecho estaba Plut y la pequeña Saturn, los 3 nos miraban con coraje, no había en su mirada nada de alegría… genial._

Bienvenidos sean a este palacio, es un honor para nosotros tenerlos aquí _–dijo Mamoru… o debería decir el Rey Endymion… a todo esto ¿Dónde esta mi Odango? ¿Por qué no esta aquí recibiéndonos? ¿Qué esta pasando?_

Gracias, han sido muy amables en aceptarnos aquí sin haber avisado que veníamos, –_No se por que Taiki se disculpa- _ disculpen las molestias que les hemos causado.

Uranus, llama a la Reina por favor, no es bueno hacer esperar a nuestros invitados.

Si Majestad –_hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió hacia una puerta lateral, el ambiente era algo tenso, hubo silencio y miradas hostiles, algunas miradas eran de duda, otras de preocupación, una que no supe distinguir era de indiferencia como que estaba aburrida, que raro… Mina jamás nos miraría de forma aburrida al contrario su mirada debería ser de emoción por estar Yaten aquí, pero ella ni siquiera lo mira… sorprendente. Que silencio tan incomodo… pasaron 5 minutos en silencio y esto se volvía cada vez mas pesado._

Nos da gusto a mis hermanos y a mi ver que están bien de salud, aunque parezca que a ustedes no les agrada nuestra visita, _–Taiki y yo volteamos a ver a Yaten, su comentario sarcástico no era algo que esperábamos-_ sin embargo, la falta de hospitalidad hacia unos invitados no es agradable, desde que cruzamos la puerta nos hemos topado con miradas hostiles, acaso ¿hemos hecho algo para que nos reciban de esta forma? mi ultimo recuerdo de ustedes era de agradecimiento y muchas sonrisas, creo que el de mis hermanos también es el mismo recuerdo, acaso ¿me equivoco?

Yaten! – hablo Taiki ya que _yo no podía articular palabra, mi hermano dijo exactamente lo que los 3 pensábamos- _ La situación no es la misma de hace tiempo hermano, igual debemos agradecerles que nos hayan invitado. –_La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo nuestra agradable conversación y Haruka entro sonriendo-_

Majestad, La Reina Serenity esta ya aquí.

_Esperamos, pasaron 10 segundos, 30, 40, 1 minuto… ¿Dios que hace que no entra? Me muero por verla, rápidamente eche una mirada a los demás y se volteaban a ver con dudas en los ojos y preguntándose por que la Reina no entraba, parecía que algo pasaba de aquel lado de la puerta, Uranus sonrío y se dirigió a la puerta de nuevo, un minuto mas paso… ¡Esta espera me esta volviendo loco! Poco… o mucho tiempo después ya que para mi cada segundo que pasaba era eterno, entro Uranus del brazo con la criatura mas hermosa que los ojos humanos jamás han visto._

Perdón por la tardanza, la Reina solo estaba haciendo que el momento de su llegada fuera más emocionante. –_Comento Uranus con un tono burlesco, no miraba hacia arriba, sus ojos no estaban mirándome, Uranus la guío al lado de su… maldita palabra… "esposo" y este la esperaba con una mano tendida, levanto la mirada hacia este tipo y había como vergüenza o preocupación, pero el la miraba como la criatura mas hermosa que existe. Miro a sus amigas y ellas le sonrieron, después de pararse a un lado volteo a mirarnos y otra vez este tipo molestándome profundamente se acerco para susurrarle algo al oído y pero ella seguía mirándonos, como si no importara lo que le hubiera dicho…_

_Yo la miraba y no podía decir nada, en ese momento un rayo de sol paso por los ventanales del techo e ilumino el lugar, haciendo que ese ángel que tenia enfrente resplandeciera, pero es que ella no era un ángel, era mas que un ángel, era perfecta, hermosa, los ángeles la envidiarían si estuvieran a un lado de ella, pero no encuentro una palabra que describa tanta belleza en una sola persona, sus ojos azules como el mar, su cabello largo y plateado, su piel suave, su boca…_

Bienvenidos, me da gusto que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación _– hablo el ángel con una voz melodiosa, mientras yo seguía mirándola, sentí un golpe en mi costilla que me sacaba de mi trance._

Em… si, gracias. Este… perdón… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? _–Me sentí un completo idiota y mis hermanos me miraban de una manera que confirmaba que me vi como un idiota y seguía sin poder hablar… ¿Alguien puede ayudarme?-_

Dije, que me da gusto que hayan venido. _– De nuevo la voz de ese ángel hizo que me perdiera en sus ojos y su voz, escuche algo lejano, creo que Taiki había dicho algo, bah! Yo no prestaba atención a los demás, mis ojos no podían dejar de ver al amor de mi vida, volvió a hablar y por un momento creí que me iba a morir, esta emoción esto que sentía era demasiado, vi como lentamente soltó la mano de su esposo y avanzo lentamente dando un paso a la vez y después… corrió, corrió sin importarle nada mas en este mundo, ni su atuendo, ni su esposo, ni sus amigos, ni las miradas extrañadas de los demás, corrió y… me abrazo, su cuerpo calido choco con el mío, su aroma era mejor de lo que alguna vez recordé, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, su cabeza estaba en mi pecho, mi corazón quería salirse… y yo quería llorar, estaba ella aquí abrazándome…_

-Te extrañe- _la escuche decir un susurro solo para mi, una lagrima rodó por mi cara y sin importarme nada mas la abrace. _

No tanto como yo a ti, mi dulce Odango _–le respondí en voz baja algo que ella nada mas debía escuchar, eso era un encuentro entre ella y yo, los demás desaparecieron por un momento, ella estaba aquí conmigo y me había extrañado, no me olvido, mis peores temores habían sido infundados, me recordaba y no me odiaba ni me miraba como todos ellos. Sentí mojado mi pecho mi ángel perfecto y hermoso estaba llorando por mi, mi amor lloraba, ella no debía derramar ni una lagrima por mi, los ángeles no lloran, pero este ángel si lo hacia y lo hacia por mi, por que me quería separo su rostro de mi pecho sonriendo y levanto la mirada y me perdi en sus ojos azules en los que se reflejaban lagrimas en mi rostro. Alguien hizo ruido y nos saco de nuestra burbuja._

Oh Seiya!! –_ y volvió a abrazarme-_ Te extrañe, muchísimo. _–Lo dijo en voz alta, orgullosa de lo que sentía por mi y cerré mi abrazo y bese su frente-_

Usa… Majestad, creo que ya habrá tiempo para mas demostraciones afectivas, por ahora creo que será bueno que pasemos al comedor, nuestros invitados deben tener hambre. _–volví mi cara a la voz que había dicho eso… Michiru-_

No se preocupen por nosotros, podemos ir a otro lugar. _-¿Qué? No, Yaten como puedes decir eso…_

No Yaten, ustedes comerán aquí, estuvieron mucho tiempo lejos, y no crean que dejare que se vayan así de rápido. _– Mi ángel hablo y no me soltó de su abrazo, hizo un puchero con la boca en la que se veía que estaba haciendo un berrinche… Dios… que hermosa es…_

Yo si quiero comer algo _–hable por fin, ya que no estaba dispuesto a irme así nada mas-_ además no hemos ni siquiera arreglado el departamento donde vamos a vivir.

_De repente sentí frío, ya no había unos brazos abrazándome ni un cuerpo calido brindándome su calor, busque rápidamente que fue lo que había pasado y mire a mi ángel que me miraba con un rostro asustado._

Nada de departamento, por favor, acepten quedarse aquí, hay suficientes habitaciones libres, pueden ocupar una cada uno o puedo pedir que les arreglen una para los tres, pero por favor acepten quedarse aquí. Tengo muchas ganas de platicar con ustedes.

_No quiero irme, no puedo irme, también quiero hablar contigo…_

Es un gesto muy amable U-sa-gi… _dijo Yaten marcando cada silaba, cosa que no entendía por que-_ pero no queremos importunar, además ya conseguimos trabajo y ahora estamos durmiendo en un hotel mientras nos hacemos de algo de dinero para amueblar el departamento.

_Vi como mi ángel quería decir algo… _

Es muy descortés de su parte rechazar la invitaron de Usagi, bueno de la Reina, así que por eso mismo me atrevo a insistir por ella, si ustedes aun no tienen suficientes recursos para adaptar su vivienda, permanezcan aquí hasta que se hagan de dinero. Me imagino que ya tienen trabajo, o al menos andan buscando ¿verdad?

Antes de cualquier cosa –_interrumpió una voz fría y pequeña… Hotaru-_ queremos saber con que intenciones vienen.

OH bueno, podemos responderte a ti Saturn y a Uranus al mismo tiempo _–respondió Yaten-_ venimos a causar alboroto.

¿Cómo han dicho? Ustedes son intrusos, como es que tienen el cinismo de decir que vienen a causar alboroto, acaso vienen a irrumpir la tranquilidad de nuestro reino. –_otra voz… Setsuna, siempre dramática_-

Calma, a lo que me refiero con que venimos a causar alboroto es que volvemos como un grupo de cantantes, volvemos a ser Three Lights. ¿Acaso no recuerdan el alboroto que causábamos antes? _–el ambiente cada vez se volvía mas denso algo teníamos que hacer para controlar la situación.-_

OH claro que si lo recordamos ¿verdad chicas? _–Minako había hablado pero había una sonrisa picara en su rostro-_

Minako, acaso ¿piensas estarlos acosando otra vez?

Por supuesto que no Rei, pienso dejarlos en paz, no pienso molestar a nadie, ni siquiera a Yaten. _– vi como Minako levantaba la ceja… eso era algo difícil de creer y Yaten tampoco lo creía por la forma en como la miraba-_

Minako-chan, dudo que eso sea posible…

Usagi-chan!!!

_Todos empezamos a reír, parecía que el ambiente tenso se había dispersado y me dio gusto pensar que ellas hacían todo para ayudar a mi odango._

¿Entonces? ¿Se quedaran aquí hasta que tengan recursos para arreglar su departamento?

Si por mi fuera me quedaba aquí para siempre Odango… -_eso no debí decirlo _- pero esta bien, aceptaremos tu invitación. _Y el rostro de ella se ilumino con una sonrisa que la felicidad llenaba sus ojos._

Quisiera que mientras estén aquí, mostraran un poco de respeto, Serenity es la reina y por lo cual creo que merece ser tratada con respeto. _o.O pero que tipo tan desagrada…_

Mamo-chan, ellos no me están faltando al respeto.

No se preocupe majestad, sabremos comportarnos y de nuevo gracias por dejar que nos quedemos.

De nada Taiki _–uff esa sonrisa de ella me mata-_ es un placer tenerlos en mi palacio. _– y de repente… silencio… pero que incómodos son esos silencios… _

Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas, tengo hambre, pasemos al comedor por favor.

_Haruka salvando la situación y… ¿guiñándole un ojo a mi Odango? Eso era raro._

Bien, vamos.

_Caminamos en silencio, mi ángel se agarro de mi brazo y no me soltaba, yo me sentía feliz al tenerla a mi lado, no miraba a nadie, nada mas iba mirándola a ella y ver como sonreía por ir a mi lado, todo era perfecto mientras ella estuviera conmigo. Llegamos al comedor y Mamoru señalo los extremos opuestos de la mesa para que nos sentáramos ahí y se llevo a mi Odango con el.. Maldito tipo… amargando la cena, pero eso no será suficiente para arruinar la alegría que sentíamos. Haruka se sentó cerca de mi Odango y las demás estaban de nuestro lado, no sobraban ni faltaban sillas pero estábamos distribuidos de una forma en que quedábamos retirados mi Odango y yo. _

_Se sentaron Mamoru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Usagi y Haruka de aquel lado, me imagino que Haruka se fue con mi Odango para brindarle apoyo ya que aquellos tres parecían no estar felices con nuestra visita, se oían platicas y risas a mi alrededor, pero yo no dejaba de ver a ese Ángel que tampoco dejaba de mirarme, parecía que el mundo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía y solo estábamos ella y yo en esa sala._

¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? _¿Qué? ¿Quien? ¿Donde? ¿Qué paso? Ah es solo Mamoru que interrumpió mis pensamientos._

Eh, no, lo siento, andaba distraída ¿Qué pasa?

Dije… que tengo la esposa mas hermosa de este mundo. _Tenia razón, aunque no completamente, el mundo era pequeño a comparación con la belleza que tenia mi Odango, ella es la mas bella de todo el universo… los ojos azules de ese ángel voltearon a mirarme con una tristeza que no podía saber que significaba… y solo pude sonreír, aunque no era una sonrisa feliz, quería yo ser el que decía eso… _

Gracias Mamo-chan.

Ahora si nos disculpan a Serenity y a mi, nos pasamos a retirar, ha sido un día muy largo y estamos cansados.

Eh? No Mamoru, yo no estoy cansada, quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella. _–no por favor, no te la lleves, no aun, por lo que mas quieras déjala aquí un rato mas-_

Mañana habrá mucho tiempo, tienes que descansar, recuerda que te has sentido mal en estos días y no sabemos si sean señales de un embarazo. _No!! Eso no, por favor, no me hagas esto Ángel mío. No hagas que sea mas complicado esto, por favor… mi corazón no lo soportaría…_

La reina… ¿esta embarazada? _Yaten…_

No Yaten, no estoy embarazada, hoy temprano tuve un pequeño dolor de cabeza y Mamoru se preocupa mucho.

Espero que ese dolor no haya sido a causa de un golpe en la cabeza. _ Era cierto, Yaten había visto a Usagi por casualidad ya que ella había chocado con el, entonces ese es el motivo del dolor de cabeza, era eso, tiene que ser eso._

Bueno, entonces vamos Serenity.

_Vi como se levantaban de la mesa y se iban a sus habitaciones, no quería pensar que pasara ahí, pero obviamente mi Ángel iba demasiado molesto, pero esto no se quedaría así, yo encontraría la forma en que hablara con ella, aunque tenga que morir en el intento._


End file.
